A Regular Fairy Story
by DanieAnonymous
Summary: Sonny Is A Farm Girl From the Kingdom Of Wisconsin who is trying to find her father in the Kingdom of Falls where she meets Prince Chad Dylan Cooper. Follow their journey on a quest to find Sonny's Father, The Sword of Kings and True Love.
1. Making My Way Out

**A/N This will be my second FanFiction but my first ever multi-chapter. Oddly and ironically enough I got the name from my library cafe which does a hot chocolate call A Fairy Story and I ordered a regular! This has no relevance to the story itself but I though it was a fun piece of trivia :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SWAC Or I would Have Made A Fairytale Episode!  
**

**A Regular Fairy Story**

The Story takes place on the Continent of Hollywood in the Land of Condor. The Land is made up of many kingdoms including the Kingdom of Falls where a dashing young prince named Chad Dylan Cooper is soon to become King. However, **our** Tale begins with a young farm girl named Sonny Munroe who lives with her mother Connie in the small Kingdom of Wisconsin.

"Mother! I cannot believe you tried to set me up with Josh! Again!" I yell as I make my way in to the field where mother is milking Fro-yo, our prize cow.  
"Oh but Sonny dear he is such a lovely boy and would make such a wonderful husband for you. He is the Royal Mail Carrier you know?"  
"Of course I know but I don't want to marry Josh!"  
"And why ever not?"  
"Because," I Sigh "he is always away all the time, even his mother hardly sees him anymore. I don't want to marry yet and I don't LOVE him! I want to wait and marry the man I truly love. I want to fall in love with the guy _I_ choose mother! Don't you understand?"  
"Oh Sonny! Get your head out of those clouds and plant your feet firmly on the ground! Now go get yourself ready, I want you to go down the market and buy me some chicken feed, we're running low." She hates it when I talk of love. Standing up and brushing herself down, she makes her way over to me and starts guiding me towards the house, a pail of milk sloshing around in her other hand.  
"Yes mother." I sigh, exasperated. Of course she wouldn't understand, she never does. Is it so wrong to want to fall in love with whom _I_ choose? I just don't understand her sometimes. Why won't she listen to me? I take a deep breath, enough Sonny, I have a busy day today not only am I going to market but I have to gather my things for my trip to Falls. Yes Sonny, so does as mother says and plant your feet firmly on this Earth!

The hustle and bustle of the busy market calms me somehow, knowing that all these people have worries of their own, their noise driving my own thoughts out of my head. Yet I can't shake these nerves of mine as I squeeze my way through the crowd and over towards the stalls. I'm scared of what is to come. I'm heading off on my own tomorrow morn to the Kingdom of Falls where I am to try and find my father who may or may not be there anymore. What will I do if I cannot find him? Come home to Wisconsin and admit defeat? That I'm destined to become a mail carriers wife and bear his children whilst he travels across Condor, seeing new and exciting places each day. Only ever seeing him for holidays or when his work brings him home, even then he would probably see his mother before going off again. No Sonny. You're getting ahead of yourself, just calm down and do what you came to market to do, buy chicken feed.

The stall I need is just on the other side of the market square, but with this crowd how am I going to get over there. Luckily my dainty frame manages to squeeze through the tiniest of gaps but over by the stall I am aiming for is the Prince Cooper Merchandise stall. So of course it is heaving with teenage girls screaming his name trying to grasp the latest corset with his face on or a goblet with his slogan " P.C.D.C What it Do-eth?".

After trying to wedge myself in-between the fan girls, only to be shoved back, suspected as a threat to their chances of getting his face on something, I take my chances and try to crawl through them. I grab the hem of my skirt and tuck it in to my bloomers as this makes it easier to manoeuvre myself across the cobbles. It becomes harder and harder not to be stood on as I encroach upon the middle of the crowd. One of the girls looks down at me with an incredulous expression on her face before shoving me backwards into another three girls, this then sends them flying towards the people behind them eventually creating a domino effect.

Sheepishly I stand up to assess the damage as I hear crates smashing, chickens clucking before making a mad dash for freedom.

It is worse than I first thought.

Not only have all the girls behind me piled up but have also taken down four vegetable stalls, an old man and his wife, the street performer is laid mangled up in his unicycle with his bells still jangling. Oh,It gets worse, apparently the street performer had veered into the other portion of the crowd taking down the blue and gold flags hanging from the street lamps, which then covered a group of people who became twisted in it and ran around taking down the pet stall and then a row of other stalls, sending various objects into the crowd including many marbles and juggling balls. The people who had maintained their upright positions were then attacked and tripped by the marbles, they tumbled to the floor and one man, trying to keep his balance tugged on the giant wall tapestry of Prince Cooper, ripping it and dragging it to the ground, earning a huge chorus of screams and "No's" from the fan-girls.

I stood there, mouth agape, watching in horror as it all happened only to realise after silence had fallen that I was receiving many deadly glares.  
"Um...Sorry?" I sheepishly smile, my cheeks crimson, to be greeted by many grumbles and sobs from the crowd. Sensing my early death, I quickly made my escape to Howie's stall and hurriedly grab the chicken feed before running home where it was safe and no one wanted to kill me.

Heading over towards Lucy's cottage I checked my sundial to find that it was just gone noon and mother would be expecting me back soon. Lucy is my best friend in the whole wide world. She has been with me through everything and deserved a final goodbye.  
"Sonny! I can't believe you are leaving me here all alone with my mother glad you will be out of the way so _I_ can get my hands on Josh! Does that woman not know me?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Luce. I didn't mean to leave Josh all to your mother." We both giggled at the thought of Mrs. Sher getting her hands on the young, plump mail boy. "Lucy what am I going to do without you? I will miss you terribly whilst I'm gone."  
"Oh Sonny. I'll miss you too!" she enveloped me in a huge hug as my eyes started to tear up. "Now, promise you will write every week without fail?"  
"I promise." I gave her my biggest smile and held out my little finger and entwined it with hers. "Now I best be going before my mother has another panic attack and I'm not allowed to leave!"  
"Well in that case I'm going to keep you here so then you can't leave" she grinned "but Sonny, do be careful and love you."  
"Love you too Luce. Take care and I will return one day. So goodbye; for now." With that I took my leave and headed home.

Safe and sound in my small, but cosy, bedroom, I started to gather my things for my long trip. Not having a horse meant my journey was going to take three days for me to reach Falls. Mother's advice was not to show your wealth when travelling as it encourages thieves towards you, so I grabbed my old blue skirt and paired it with my white blouse and black corset. Packing as little as possible but still taking the essentials was not as hard as I thought it would be. I only took the bare minimum of my clothes which was an extra gown and another similar outfit to the one I had chosen and then essentials like food and water. My bag weighed very little and would be easy to carry for long periods of time. I placed it by the door ready for morning and climbed into my warm bed. Pulling the blanket up to my neck and snuggling down, I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Waking up to the smell of fresh morning dew, I quickly got dressed and headed outside. Taking my cloak of the hook and saying goodbye to my teary mother, promising I would return soon and that she should not worry and I that would write as soon as I reached Falls, I set of along the long path that would take me out of Wisconsin.

**A/N Reviews are warmly Welcomed and helpful criticism is also welcomed. **


	2. The Road to Falls

**A/N I haven't received any reviews so I'm a little unsure whether to continue this story. I figured if I posted chapter two it may capture your attention. **

I continued down the pathway and found my nerves creeping up again the further down the path I got. I tried to distract myself and thought about my father and discovered I remembered so much more than I should have.

I was four when he left for Falls. I can still remember the deep crinkles beneath his chocolate brown eyes and the giant laughter lines that framed his mouth when he smiled his huge grin. I can still feel the warmth of his rough, tan skin as he spun me around in circles in our garden and hear his big booming laugh. He left for Falls to start his new career and earn more money, then when he had enough he would send for us and we would have gone and lived with him. I

'm seventeen now and I haven't heard from my father in twelve years, the first year he wrote frequently then after that we never heard from him again. Mother was beside herself with worry, she wanted to go down to Falls herself and find him but I was holding her back, I was too young to be left alone or go with her. Then by the time I was old enough mother had stopped caring saying if he loved her, he would have written.

Ever since then, I've always hated Falls. Falls took my father away and with him, my mother's happiness. I'm only going there to find my father and return him to Wisconsin.

The truth is... I'm terrified of Falls.

I was so deep in my memories that I had not realised I had walked right into the heart of Robber Valley. Mother had warned me not to take this route and go above the valley on top of the four hills which met the road at the end of the valley. Well, I was already halfway through so I may as well continue carefully and cut my journey by a day.

Robber Valley was a dangerous place where many thieves lived inside a network of caves below ground. It was rumoured that Candy Face lived in one of the caves. Candy Face is the most notorious candy thief in all of Condor. It is rumoured that he once stole candy from the babe, Prince Chad Dylan Cooper. He had silently crept inside the palace, undetected by neither guard nor dog. Candy Face had supposedly calmly walked the halls until he heard the bubbling laughter of a baby boy. Peeking round the door he was met by a pair of striking blue eyes and a big red candy Stick. He snatched the candy straight from the babe's hands and made a run for it, escaping through a window before the child had time to shed a tear.

Treading carefully across the valley I managed to make my way through the shadows without being noticed and successfully crossed the valley with no trouble at all. I felt lucky.

As I came out of the valley the path rose upwards to the hills above. At the top of the path I could see the sun setting behind the hills and the sky became orange with a scattering of pink. The lush green grass became darker and the cool breeze settled till the leaves stood still. As I rose to the top of the pathway I came out onto the dirt carriage way and the land levelled, as I followed the road, creating a vast meadow of wild flowers and freshly harvested fields. I could hear the distant trickling of a stream near the path and the tweeting of Sharona birds. Shadows started to creep upon the land and the stars peeked out at the world. I settled down near the side of the road and hid myself in the tall grass and flowers. I used my bag as a pillow and laid down for the night, settling into an uncomfortable sleep.

I dreamt of Falls and my father. I was running towards him only four years old again, crying out his name. He was walking away from me towards the walls of Falls and no matter how loud or how much I screamed, he never once turned to face me. The gates opened for him and there Stood Prince Cooper welcoming my father. Father stopped at the gate and turned to face me, I stopped dead in my tracks, tears pouring down my face as he smiled and then disappeared behind the closed gates. I ran forward and pounded my fists against the hard wood begging for them to let me in. Then a bright light flashed before my eyes like the glint of a sword.

I awoke with a start. My hair, matted with sweat, stuck to my face and my eyes were red and puffy from my tears. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and tried to brush my long brown curls away from my face with my fingers. The sun was beating down on me and I squinted against the light as I stood up gathering my things and brushed the dirt from my skirt.

Out of the corner of my eye a small yellow flower stood out from the bold pinks and blues and caught my attention. I smiled in awe at the lonesome flower and thinking it was beautiful, plucked it and placed it behind my ear.

Kneeling down next to the stream I cupped my hands to gather the water. I took a few gulps before standing up again and making my way back to the road.

If I was correct, I would be in Falls in just little under a few hours if I kept to the road and did not dawdle. The thought it's self scared me enough to make me want to turn around and face Robber Valley and not be so lucky.

The sun rose higher in the sky as time approached midday and the air became hotter making it harder to keep going. I slowed my pace a little to conserve energy and took out an apple from my bag. Just something to nibble on to keep me busy.

The sky began to get darker and the heat lessened as I realised maybe I had been walking a little too slow than I should have. I could see Falls in the distance but it was too far away to reach before night fell. I quickened my pace a little more and the cold nightly breeze cooled my face.

The walls of Falls drew nearer and nearer and my chances of making it before dark increased again. I was only a few metres away before I started to become hesitant of whether I had made the right choice or not. Fear then kicked in. And I stopped dead in front of the closed gates instantly reminding me of my dream.

I started to cry. I, Sonny Monroe, was scared to death of what lie beyond those gates. So I sat down, and cried.

It was not long before I heard the galloping of horses and the voices of men approaching. I did not flinch nor move from my spot as the voices drew closer until they were right outside the gates.

I thought I had remained unnoticed until a hand touched my back and a soothing voice asked "Are you okay?" I looked up into a pair of startling blue eyes that sparkled slightly. His hand touched my hair before reaching under my elbow to help me stand.

I couldn't move, I was hypnotised by those eyes and so tired from all my crying. When he released his hold on my elbow I slumped towards the ground only to be caught by a strong pair of arms. All of a sudden my legs disappeared from under me and I was being carried by the blue eyed man. I felt myself being lifted upwards then felt the jolting movements of a horse beneath me. I passed out. The last thing I saw was those beautiful blue eyes.

**A/N Please Please let me know there are some readers out there and press that lovely button just there! If you press, I will give you Chad! x**


	3. Prince Chad Dylan Cooper, You Fiend!

**A/N Thank you for your very sweet and encouraging views. It filled me with extreme glee as I read them. This chapter is dedicated to my First reviewer _GIRYL1015 _ and my Second reviewer _channy123 _. You two were very special because you let me know there was some one out there who was reading and enjoying my writing. You two made me continue and I thank you very much for that. so with out further ado, I give thee chapter 3! ooh that rhymed :P**

I rolled over expecting to find the grass tickling my nose but I was only met by soft, plump fabric. I opened my eyes and was met by a blue pillow. How odd? I sat up to find myself in the grandest room I had ever seen. I was tucked up under silk sheets in a huge four-poster bed that was big enough to fit ten people in comfortably. The silk was a baby blue and matched the curtains that hung from the bed. Light was pouring in from a wall to floor window on my right side and a huge wooden door stood on my left. The room contained a large dresser, the bed and a desk in the corner with a small chair. On top of the desk lay my bag which contained my spare clothes. The walls were a pale cream with dull gold and blue accents.

I looked down to find myself in the clothes I had already been wearing.

I tried to remember what had happened the night before and how I had come to be in this room. I couldn't remember much but I did remember crying and then gazing into a pair of piercing blue eyes. After that everything became blurry and black. I think I passed out. That still didn't explain how I got here. Could the blue eyed man...

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. I shrank down into the covers and pretended to be asleep. I was scared. I did not know if I was supposed to be in the room or not, and if I wasn't how could I explain my reasons for being here?

I stayed below the covers, over exaggerating my breathing and adding in a slight snore, so I appeared in deep slumber as the door creaked open and footsteps strode across the carpeted floor. I heard the clatter of cutlery as a tray was set down in the room somewhere.

I quietened down so I could hear the person move swiftly across the room. There was a moment of silence as the stranger paused over something. I stayed perfectly still trying to detect any sign of movement.

I heard no movement but suddenly there was pressure on my shoulder as a soothing voice tried to awake me. I made no attempt to move so the man, I judged from the voice walked around to the other side of the bed. He must have sat down because the soft mattress bowed down and bounced back slightly as their weight was added.

I peeked up to look at the face of the man. Big mistake he was staring intently at me and I instantly recognised his face. Anyone would.

Smiling down at me was Prince Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I knew you were awake" He grinned smugly at me. "You're such a bad actress!"

I stayed silent, not quite sure what to say. I couldn't argue with a prince, could I?

"I made breakfast; I'm guessing you're hungry?" I nodded shyly and sat up as he leapt off the bed and skipped over to the dresser where a huge tray of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and orange juice lay. He came back over and gently placed the tray on my lap and handed me a silver knife and fork.

"Wow" I breathed. Prince Cooper looked at me quizzically. "I don't think I can eat all of this." I said timidly. I didn't want to refuse his hospitality but the plate was piled high for a girl who is used to eating a small bowl of porridge and a sandwich all day.

"Oh don't worry about that, whatever you don't eat; I will." Flashing a dazzling smile at me he motioned for me to start eating.

I felt the warm food slide down my throat and hit the bottom of my stomach. I realised I was hungrier than I had thought. I had been walking for two days and had nothing but an apple. I was starving!

Cramming as much food into my mouth as I could at a time, only taking breaks for oxygen and juice, I soon finished the whole plate. Prince Cooper stared at me like I was some kind of animal. I wiped my mouth delicately with a napkin and bowed my head in embarrassment.

"I thought you were saving some for me?" He laughed, the sound of it filled the room and he instantly went from scary authority figure to a simple carefree child laughing like there was no tomorrow. I smiled and giggled at his infectious laughter. He turned and smiled gently again.

I observed his face, noticing the deep laughter lines that framed his mouth as he smiled, his skin was pale but clear and looked soft to touch, his hair was short and sandy blonde. But the thing that stood out the most was his piercing, incredibly beautiful blue eyes. I caught myself staring at him and he chuckled at me again, his eyes lighting up as he did. I couldn't draw my eyes away from his; something was bothering me about them. They seemed familiar, like I had stared deeply into them once before.

I looked down at the bed embarrassed again, when it hit me like a falling cow! How did I get here, in this room, in this bed? I shyly looked up to ask,

"Um... How exactly did I get here? In this room I mean? I don't remember anything of last night." He grinned again. What is it with him and smugly grinning like a Cheshire cat?

"Oh, I carried you here." He stated nonchalantly. I stared at him, mouth agape.

"You carried me? Here? How?"

"Well, I saw you curled up at the side of the road as I was passing and I thought you were dead. Well, at least half dead. I got off my horse and came to check on you, and then when I got nearer I heard you whimper and sob so I was concerned and asked if you were okay. Then when you didn't reply I thought something had happened so I tried to help you up but when I let go you collapsed. So I picked you up, you looked up at me then and I saw your teary brown eyes and just had to take you away from whatever had happened. I lifted you on to my horse," It was starting to become clearer now, I could remember things. "...then you collapsed as we set of through the gates. It was a good job we came in by nightfall otherwise all of my screaming fan girls would have eaten you alive. Anyway, when we reached the castle I tried to hand you to one of my servants but you clung on to my shirt for dear life. So I carried you myself up three flights of stairs and placed you in bed where you've been since then." Prince cooper gasped for breath after constantly babbling.

"Oh, thank you! I'm sorry I troubled you so much. I didn't mean to be discovered by anyone let alone be such a hindrance. I'm sorry. How can I repay you?"

"By telling me what happened to you to make you collapse at the side of the road like that! It's been driving me mad all night just thinking what could happen to a fragile girl all alone at night. Please tell me." He begged me. He almost looked worried.

"Nothing happened." I looked down and fiddled with my hands. "I was just scared."

"Of what?" He placed a finger beneath my chin and lifted my face to make me look at him with my teary eyes. He gently placed his other hand on my cheek and brushed the tip of his thumb across my cheekbone wiping away the tears that had escaped my eyes without me realising.

I whispered so quiet it was almost a breath. "Falls."

"What is so scary to you in Falls?" He moved his hand away and I instantly missed the touch.

"My father. I came here to find him all the way from Wisconsin but I'm scared that if he's been gone for twelve years with no contact, what would make him want to see me after all this time? Why now? That's if he's even here at all anymore."

"So you're scared of rejection?"

"I guess so, yes. But anyway something has been bothering me since you first spoke."

"And that is?"

"How did you know I was faking sleeping? I know you think I'm a bad actress but you can't possibly know that's how I sleep or not. So how did you know?"

"Oh, that." He looked down almost embarrassed. "You were snoring. That's how I knew." He met my gaze trying to gauge my reaction then looked down again. I found another flaw.

"But how would you know if I snored or not? You'd never met me until last night and it's not like you spent the night in here otherwise I would have known."

"Actually, I did." I gasped in shock. "Not like that! When I set you down you were still clinging to my shirt so I tried to prise you're hands off but when I did you grabbed my hand. Yours were freezing. I held them till they were warm but when I tried to leave you gripped even harder. So I sat by the bed just watching you sleep, whispering calming words to you until you relaxed your hand. It was already gone morning when you finally relaxed but I had fallen asleep in the chair. I woke when you released my hand and so I went down to fetch breakfast. You know the rest."

I sat there in awed silence. Moved by what he had just said.

"You sat here with me the whole night, holding my hand whilst I slept? That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you for taking care of me."

"You better be thankful!" Hs tone turned sharp and he snapped at me. "I held your hand last night against my will! All I wanted was to get home after a long journey and sleep well in my own bed, but no! I see a crying girl at the side of the road and out of the kindness of my heart I bring her into my own castle. Then when I try to get rid of you because my arms are aching and I am incredibly tired, YOU cling to me and make ME carry you up three large flights of stairs and tuck you in bed. But no! You still haven't tortured me enough, you grab my hand and keep me prisoner all night forcing me to sleep in a chair whilst my hand is being crushed to death! You were digging my ring into my finger, which by the way, really hurts! This hand..." he lifted his hand up and I flinched away from it. "... is a very important hand! I use this for autograph signing and royal decrees! Then after all I do for you, you then go and eat all the food I got from the kitchens not even saving a crumb for me and flinch away from my hand like I'm going to hit you when not a few moments ago, with this very hand, I wiped away your tears!"

His eyes had become dark as he turned on me. I was almost crying again as his words cut into me one by one. Where had the sweet, caring man from before gone? Leaving in his place this... this...

"JERK!" I jumped out of the bed and pointed a finger at him. "If I was all that trouble then why did you let me eat the food you had wanted for yourself? Why did you so caringly take me from the ground? Why did you carry me up here when you could have just made me let go? Why did you stay with me all night noticing how I slept when you were in so much 'pain'? Were you just feigning concern earlier then? Has every word you have said to me been a lie then? You are such a Jerk! I can't believe I almost fell for that Prince charming act! I'm Leaving!"

I stormed out of the room, grabbing my bag as I left. I paused at the door noticing a piece of toast lying on the desk where the tray had been. I picked it up and threw it at him. "Here have your precious toast! It tasted mouldy anyway!"

With that I slammed the door behind me and flew out of the castle as fast as my feet would carry me. Tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision, but I didn't care just as long as I got out of that place as fast as possible.

I Hated Prince Chad Dylan Cooper with a fiery passion. I stumbled down the steps and ran full speed towards the gates. I didn't care about finding my father anymore, i just wanted to get out of Falls and get home to my mother. I would apologise for being so stupid and leaving her there. I would vow never to leave home again. I'd even marry Josh if it meant never seeing his conceited face ever again.

Running through the crowd almost blinded by my tears I didn't see where I was going then suddenly all I saw was sky as I fell to the ground. I heard a grunt as the person I had hit staggered back a little.

I rubbed the back of my head where it had made contact with the ground and sat up slowly only to meet the eyes of James Conroy. I tried to scream but his hand was already clasped over my mouth and he was running with me tucked under his arm.

I was being kidnapped by James Conroy!

**A/N hahahahaha Got you all with the sweet Chad didn't I? Oh come on you knew he was going to turn at one point. I wanted to keep them all in character as much as I could because obviously Chad does see himself as a king anyway so why not make him the Next heir. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and If you did you know what to do, read and review! hahaha that rhymed too! seriously though Review please? Love you readers xxx**


	4. Capture and Saviour then Capture?

**A/N So wow um... Thank You for so many amazing reviews! 10 whole reviews for just three insignificant chapters? Amazing! Thank You guy so much it means a lot x**

_I was being kidnapped by James Conroy!_

James Conroy was a villain worse than Candy Face. He stole women from anywhere he could find them and took them to his hometown of Babe. Yes he named it Babe.

He was running faster than I thought possible whilst carrying a person. From what I could gather we were heading south-east of Falls towards The Forbidden Forest.

Even though we were about a mile away from Falls he still kept his hand over my mouth whilst holding me with that very same arm, trapping my hands underneath me. How he did that I have no idea but his hands were sweaty and tasted like Ski ball, sweat and were very, very salty. His fingers were right under my nose and made me want to throw up as they smelled of dead animal and dung.

If my hands were not trapped I would have clawed at his hand. I couldn't bite him either as his little finger and fourth finger were under my chin pressing my lower jaw into my skull. I felt sore from where his hands were and with the motion of his running I was thrown around quite a bit causing bruising wherever I made contact with his arms as I came back down again.

Struggling for oxygen, eyes felt dreary but I tried to force myself awake, thinking of that stupid, conceited, jerkface, shamble of a prince. I wish I had never laid eyes on him. Never set foot down that long winding road to Falls. If I hadn't gone there I wouldn't have met that pig and if I hadn't met that pig I wouldn't have fled straight into the arms of this dumb ogre, Conroy.

I was starting to get motion sickness and if he didn't stop soon his hand would smell of sick along with all the other nasty things on there. Just like he could read my mind he came to a stop and dropped me sending me flailing to the ground and landing with a thump. I stood up straight and stretched my arms and mouth whilst trying to breathe in as much air as possible to get rid of his terrible stench.

He walked on a little bit before turning to face me. I held my ground and glared at him. He chuckled slightly before smugly grinning and rushing over to me. Suddenly my legs disappeared from beneath me and he lifted me, princess style. My breath was knocked out of me as my head flew backwards almost disconnecting from my neck.

"What...are... you doing?" I asked breathless.

"Seems Prince Chaddy got to you before I could last night and I refuse to lose to him so, I'm taking you for my own. I'm sure Chaddy will realise you're gone and immediately come running to save you. Then I can fight him and steal the Crown!" His eyes took on an evil glint as he spoke his scheme out loud.

"Don't count on it." I muttered dejectedly. "He hates me, and I hate him. So don't count on him coming to my rescue anytime soon. Seeing as I'm no use to your schemes would you be so kind as to let me down and I'll be on my way home." I struggled, trying to free myself but his arms tightened around me keeping my there. I tried to claw his face and push against his head, one moment of distraction and I could make a run for it.

It was useless he wasn't letting me go anytime soon so I gave up and folded my arms across my chest as he cradled me in his arms.

"I know Cooper and any girl he takes to his Castle, he likes them. Therefore he will come for you. So I think I'll keep a hold on you for now."

"Urgh! You are just as big of a jerk as he is!"

James walked slowly, in silence, as he carried me gently through the forest. Occasionally he would look down to stare at my face. I refused to cry but I could feel my eyes tearing slightly. I think he saw them because he looked sad when he looked into my eyes.

"Look ... what's your name again?"

"Sonny!"

"Right. Sonny. Look Sonny, you and I could be good together we'd show Chad what he missed out on. Then that would make him really mad! So what do you say baby? Be mine?"

"Don't you go through girls like cows chew through grass?" I looked up at him slightly mad.

"Look I'm hot, and I need a new girl to withstand my hotness, okay? So be prepared for your heart to be broken by this heart-throb."

"I heard you dump girls through carrier pigeon."

"Hey! For your information it's called dumping from a distance. I don't do the whole crying girl thing." He looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I swear if he had not been carrying me, he would have popped his black puffy shirt collar.

I shook my head in disbelief and said no more.

As we strode deeper into the forest, the light filtering through the canopy dimmed and soon failed to exist. The screeching of bats became louder and louder and the roars of unknown creatures made themselves present. James, totally unfazed by the strange noises, pressed on with no hesitance.

I on the other hand was terrified so I shrank towards James and gripped is shirt tightly. He chuckled at this and held me tighter.

_In the Kingdom Of Falls Inside Prince Chad Dylan Coopers Castle. CHAD POV_

"You're Highness! You're Highness!" Came the nasally cry of Skylar. "We have urgent trouble! Conroy escaped!" I Stood up at the mention of his name. That notorious maiden snatcher is free in my kingdom. Not for long. "He was seen fleeing Falls with a brown haired, brown eyed girl tucked under his arm. Another victim we assume."

I thought nothing of the innocent girl but of where James would escape to and how far he would have gotten by now.

"Fetch my horse, Mackenzie! I know exactly where he is, and another saved damsel in distress will be good for my reputation."

I immediately departed Falls heading straight for the Forbidden Forest.

James Conroy you're going down!

_Back in the Forbidden Forest SONNY POV_

I can't believe this, we've been walking for ages and we only seem to be getting closer to the fearful noises of creatures lurking in the shadows. I had squeezed my eyes tightly shut and hid into James' chest. He enjoyed that and kept squeezing me which was surprisingly comforting as well as annoying.

Inside I was panicking. Not only because of the noises echoing around me but for my safety when James finally arrived at where we were heading. I was guessing he would take me to Babe because it would be obvious and he _wanted _Prince Cooper to find him. He _wanted _to fight.

What if he came before we reached Babe, what would I do if they engaged in battle? Should I flee or stay to see who is victorious?

I concentrated on happier things trying to take my mind off everything happening. I thought of my mother and how she smiled and the smell of the fresh lavender fields I passed every morning to get to the market. I remembered the sweeping landscape, full of colour which could be seen from the top of the hill behind the barn. I could see the farm house, faded yellow in colour and a little run down but it was home. A large fire warmed up the whole house and in winter mother and I would grab all of our blankets and sleep beside the fire all huddled up and cosy.

I missed home. A single tear carved its way down my cheek and landed softly on James' shirt. Even though I only had been gone for three days I wanted to be back in fields with my mum. I wanted to hear her constant nagging and marriage proposals. I wanted my mum.

I jumped as my thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud came from the trees to our right. I could see a huge shadow moving towards us and as it emerged from the trees I gave a bloodcurdling scream.

In reaction to my scream the shadow moved faster to reveal the face of none other than Prince Chad Dylan Pooper. He fully emerged and dismounted his huge black horse. Drawing out a polished silver sword he shouted,

"Unhand that fair maiden or I will... You? Oh great it's you! I come all the way over here to save _**you**_! Again!" He screamed out the last word in frustration.

"Yes well I didn't mean to get kidnapped! I never planned this! Do you think I enjoy being rescued by a jerk like you?"

"Well obviously you do or you wouldn't be in these situations."

"I will have you know that I'm in this situation because of you..."

"See, you just admitted you're here because you want me to rescue you! Ha!"

"Let me finish. Because I was fleeing you're castle because of your actions and your snobbish, arrogant, conceited attitude! So this is all your fault!" James held me tighter afraid I might get to Pooper before he did.

Pooper seemed to notice this and his face looked angered at the fact that James was holding me so close. Then again the light was dim maybe I just imagined it.

"Put. Her. Down. Then we can settle this like men!"

James piped up at this. "No, I'm rather liking the look on your face whilst I'm holding her. I wonder what would happen if I did this?"

James lifted me slightly and I immediately saw the horror in my eyes reflected through his. He leaned his face closer to mine and his lips were about to touch mine when a flash of silver appeared just above my head. James moved his head and I saw the hilt of Prince Coopers sword at the base of James' throat.

James let out a bitter laugh yet still did not settle me to the ground, instead he leaned down again but Cooper moved his sword slightly in warning, drawing a small trickle of blood.

"For heaven's sake James, put me down!"

"Oh alright have it your way Chaddykins. Take the girl and then we can fight like real men." Chad moved forward and stood upright to his full height. He was taller than James by a few inches. Squaring himself up he leaned down to gather me in his arms.

Chad's arms felt comforting and familiar as they had carried me before. Compared to James' strong, hard arms I preferred Chad's as they were strong but made me feel secure instead of nervous.

Carrying me, Chad moved towards his horse and settled me gently down to the ground where I sat comfortably on a mound of grass.

"Wait here." He whispered before returning to James.

James quickly struck with one swift movement just as Chad had moved in front of him. He brought his sword down expecting it to connect with Chad's body but Chad was quicker. He moved his sword up to counter the blow and staggered back with the sheer force.

James pressed on applying more pressure to his blade. Chad rapidly spun his sword around, twisting James' hand and forcing him to drop the sword.

James stood there astonished at how quick he had been defeated. Chad jerked his chin out to signal his disappearance.

"You may have won this round Cooper but I will win next time! You'll never catch me alive!" With that James picked up his sword and tucked and rolled out of sight.

Placing his sword in its sheath, Chad turned to face me, a smug grin planted firmly on his face. I immediately stood and started to walk away.

"Hey!" I heard running footsteps behind me but ignored them and continued walking. I did not acknowledge the calls to me until a strong hand gripped my arm and spun me around. "What? I save your life and no thank you?" he asked, breathless.

"Thank you." I answered curtly. I spun back around and continued to march away. I heard him sigh and then his footsteps disappeared. I smiled contentedly and slowed down my steps.

As I turned the corner I could hear loud booming voices and the crackling sounds of a fire. Thinking it was other people with whom I could seek refuge, I marched briskly into the centre of their encampment only to be faced with the rough green, dirty face of a hungry ogre. I screamed.

The ogre looked at me curiously before lifting me in one hand and taking me over to a human-sized cooking pot. My eyes widened and I screamed again whilst struggling against the ogre grip.

He took the end of a rope hanging from a branch above and tied it around my waist and arms, he then took a smaller rope and bound my hands together. He looked around again seeming to have misplaced something before a flicker of remembrance crossed his features. From his shirt pocket he pulled out a grubby handkerchief that once may have been white or yellow but was now covered in dirt and a curious green substance. He raised the cloth to my mouth and I tried to move away but he managed to shove it in my mouth and gag me.

Suspended in mid-air I could only watch in horror as the ogre chopped and poured vegetables into the pot of boiling water. I watched as he devoured a small rabbit, raw, picking the bones from his teeth with another filed bone.

I glanced back at the path, hopeful that Chad had followed in concern and would eventually rescue or die with me. The path remained still and Chad Still did not come.

**A/N Tell me what you think? Anything need improving on? How much do you Love/Hate chad? Wish there was more Chad? Oh Just wait for Chapter 5 ;) xx**


	5. Chad Is Fine

**A/N Sorry for your wait I went to My Amazing friends house last night with my other Incredible Twin! who was actually reading my story when I got there and then I went shopping this morning so I had no time to write. But here it is so enjoy and I'm sorry in advance, please don't hate me!**

My wrists became sore as I tried to loosen my hands and untie the rope that bound them together. The Ogre had settled in the corner about ten minutes before and had fallen asleep, his snores echoing throughout the, now, dimly lit forest.

Morning was fast approaching and with that breakfast time. I quickly tried to pick at the piece of rope just trying to loosen it enough for me to slide free. I tried three times unsuccessful but on the fourth I managed to slide my finger under one of the loops and tugged hard. The rope shimmied off my wrist and fell to the floor.

Next was the rope suspending me in mid-air. I brought my hands round to the front where the rope was tied and started picking at the knot.

Once I was almost free I gripped tightly onto the rope with one hand and with the other started to unfasten it.

The rope immediately slinked out and dangled to the mossy forest floor. I quickly looked over at the Ogre before slowly lowering myself to the ground. Taking off the gag, I smiled in glee proving I did not need saving by that big-headed Prince. I was perfectly capable by myself.

Finding a path to my left, I quietly sneaked across the floor keeping close to the path and as far away from the smelly ogre.

It was when I reached the mouth of the path that my plan had been foiled. To the right was the path where I had originally come from. Charging out of that path on horseback was Pooper, making as much noise as possible. The Ogre stirred then awoke with a startled and confused look as he gazed at the spot where I should have been hanging then towards the spot where I was stood frozen in fear.

Chad looked at my face and then quickly turned to see the Ogre leap up and run towards me.

Instinctively I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I watched my step cautiously trying to avoid tripping over a stray tree root sticking up. I caught a glance of the Ogre when I turned a sharp corner. He was gaining on me. And Fast. For something so large and fat with such short stumpy legs, you would have thought he would have been slow but he was almost directly behind me.

Chad was nowhere in sight again. Stupid jerk, running off and leaving me alone to fight off a terrible Ogre. He was so dead if I got my hands on him.

I picked up my pace a little and swung my arms more furiously trying to build up momentum. Flying through the forest at alarming speed I took my chances to glance behind only to not see the huge root sticking out of the ground.

My foot got caught under it and sent me flying through the air towards the ground. My foot was yanked from the root and I landed with a thud! I instantly felt a sharp pinch and then a pain shot through my ankle.

Turning to see the Ogre right behind me I tried to scramble to my feet only to fall back down again, the pain in my ankle amplified. It was sprained. I wouldn't be able to run and I wouldn't be able to get away.

Though I knew I could not escape I took my chances and tried to drag myself across the floor. The Ogre gave out a huge menacing laugh, a laugh that filled the entire forest with melancholy. I tried to crawl faster but I could feel the floor shake beneath me as he got closer.

I shut my eyes tight and kept crawling. Suddenly I felt something wind its way around my waist and haul me up. I automatically screamed and thrashed against the thing.

"Ow! Stop tha... OW!" My fist had connected with something and my eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. Chad. I had never been so pleased to see him in my entire life.

His horse jerked forward and my arms flew around his neck so as not to fall off. His arm gripped my waist even tighter whilst the other steered the horse forward. I glanced back to see the Ogre stomp around in the midst of a tantrum and laughed.

Smiling contentedly, safe in Chad's arms, I rested my head on his shoulder and inhaled his smell. He smelt like fresh grass and slightly damp from the forest. I glanced at his face and saw him deep in concentration on guiding us to safety out of the forest and back to Falls. I noticed on his cheek a big round red mark that looked like it could bruise. I slowly reached out and ran the tip of my finger along his cheek where the mark was. I paused as I realised I had done that. I had punched him when I thought he was the Ogre.

"Sorry" I whispered, looked down and removed my hand from his face.

Chad chuckled and spoke softly "Heh, you better be." He smiled cheekily and went back to his concentration mode.

I snuggled into his shoulder and closed my eyes. The pain in my ankle was keeping me awake and uncomfortable. I decided to make the time go by quicker by asking him questions that were gnawing at my mind.

"Um... Chad?" He looked at me funny like I had called him one of the names I use for him in my head. "Sorry, Prince Cooper?"

"No, no Chad is fine it's just odd because most call me Prince Cooper. You just surprised me. What did you want to ask?" He smiled that heartbreakingly warm smile and stared intently at my face.

"Well um...Chad..." I stuttered slightly at the intensity of his gaze. "Well... Um..."

"You've said that already..." He paused looking for words. "Huh, I don't even know your name and that's the third time I've saved you. "

"Oh it's Sonny. What I was trying to ask was, how did you know where to find me when I was with James, and then again with the Ogre?"

"Oh well, when you were with James I had been informed about him. I knew his usual path and knew he would want me to find him to fight. I didn't know it was you he had taken but it's my duty to save a damsel in distress." I thought about this, his big ego would have been further inflated by the kingdoms worshiping him for his heroics. Yes, his ego would very much have enjoyed that. "But with the Ogre I had no clue. After you had stormed off I went back to retrieve my horse and was about to head back to Falls when I heard you scream. I was about to run after you but then I thought about the way you had reacted to me arriving before and thought you would rather fight alone. I did not leave the forest but instead settled down for a sleepless night. "

"Constantly nagged with worry all night I finally decided on following to see you were alright. By that time it was dawn and when I arrived at the small clearing I saw you at the opening of the path and a stirring Ogre jumping up to grab you. I saw you run so I tried to place myself in its path but he knocked me and my horse over. I could only watch as he ran after you."

He took a breath and glanced at my face. I stared at him, wishing he would continue.

"Well after getting Mackenzie off me I jumped on to him and headed as fast as I could in the direction you had gone. I turned off the main path hoping to jump in front of you and grab you but then I caught sight of you running and the ogre was a few metres behind. Then you tripped. I watched as you tried to stand and failed then you surprised me and crawled. The Ogre was getting closer and you closed your eyes of all things! I jumped out and grabbed you then you punched me! Luckily that ogre can't out run Mackenzie." His hand reached out and patted the neck his very proud horse.

I now could see Falls rising up and towering over the land as we approached. In his eagerness Chad gripped my waist tighter and sped up, laughing joyously as the wind rippled through his hair. I grinned at his child-like demeanour.

I sat up and brought one of my legs over the horses head and placed myself in front of Chad, the pain in my ankle completely gone. He looked shocked at my manoeuvre but laughed it off. He reached his arms around me and brought the reigns forward so I was encased in his arms. Instead of trying to move I leaned back resting against him. I felt him stiffen and then relax, bringing his arms down to rest on my stomach whilst still gripping the reigns.

Falls grew closer until finally we were stood at the large wooden gates. Chad called up and they swung opened revealing the hustle and bustle of the morning market. People turned to stare at us and I sat bolt upright moving away from Chad slightly. He made a noise at that but took his hands away and we rode like that all the way up to the castle stables.

Once there he dismounted and reached up for me. I turned my body to face him swinging my legs round and placed my hand on his shoulders. His large, warm hands gripped my waist and lifted me off the horse.

He kept me suspended in the air whilst he stared deeply into my eyes. I blushed, hypnotised by his heavenly blue eyes. He brought me down slightly so our faces were at the same level and wrapped his arms around my waist, my feet dangling off the ground. He pulled me closer and I blushed even more feeling his warm breath on my face. He smiled slightly and leaned his head to touch my forehead before placing me on the ground and walking away.

I stood there dazed slightly and ran after him.

I followed him into the castle where he stood in the huge hall. In the centre of the rooms was a huge staircase and at the top of that staircase was a huge portrait of Chad.

"CHAAAD!"

Out of the shadows at the base of the stairs, came a woman who flung herself into Chad's arms, wrapped hers around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Chaddy, who's this?" she looked me up and down with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I'm Sonny..." I smiled warmly and walk towards her. She shrank away from me slightly and looked at me like I was dirty. "And you are?"

"Oh." She smugly grinned and possessively clung to Chad who looked rather uncomfortable. "I'm Portlyn. Chad's Fiancée."

**A/N See why I said sorry in advance! Please Please don't hate me! I didn't even plan this it just sort of happened. Please review! I love it when you do! Urgh I have to stop rhyming in these notes :/ . Anyway thanks for reading and please please please Review or Chad marries Portlyn and Story Finito! love you xxxx**


	6. Fiancée!

**A/N: Sorry I took longer than usual, I was just a little bit stuck on how to continue from the last chapter. I'm sorry that this one is a LOT slower paced than my other chapters, but everybody needs a break sometimes! So sorry but enjoy. x**

"_Chad's Fiancée." _

The words echoed throughout my mind over and over and over.

Chad's fiancée. Chad's fiancée. Chad's fiancée. Chad's fiancée. Chad's fiancée.

I stared blankly ahead not taking much in other than those two chaotic words. I felt hollow, like someone had spooned out all of my insides and left behind an empty shell of what used to be.

I understood why he walked away in the stables before and why he detached himself the first morning we met.

He had someone else.

I was a fool for thinking he would ever treat me specially. I thought we were having a real moment before but I guessed not. Chad was just the same jerk he always has been.

From the corner of my eye I could see Chad's mouth moving and him detangle himself from Portlyn's arms.

"...ny." I slowly resurfaced from my daze. "..onny. Sonny! SONNY!"

"Oh! Oh, sorry I must have spaced out then. What were you saying?" I innocently looked over at Portlyn who had a sour expression and was stood about two feet away from Chad, arms folded, pouting. I almost let out a giggle at her expression but tried to cover it with a cough.

"What I was trying to say was, are you hungry?" I turned to face Chad again and nodded quickly. He smirked and motioned for me to follow him. I looked back at Portlyn and saw her shocked face turn to a pout before skipping, very flirtatiously, over to where three guards were stood conversing.

He took me through a small door which led from the hall to a long corridor. We walked down until we came to a double door on the left. Stepping through the doors we were greeted by many eyes of the cooks, who had stopped their work on the arrival of the Prince. I stood, awkwardly, at his side until their gazes turned back to their chores.

Chad grabbed my hand and led me over to the large table at the back of the kitchen where he pulled out a chair and made me sit. He walked over to the nearest counter and started to gather ingredients. He whipped out a pan and cracked a few eggs into it and mixed them together with a few strands of cheese which he had grated. Lighting the stove he started to slowly tilt the pan from side to side, spreading out the mixture.

I watched in wonder as the conceited, know-it-all Prince C.D.C cooked me omelette for breakfast.

After a few minutes he spilt the omelette on to two plates and came to sit across from me, placing one of the plates in front of me.

We ate in silence. I dared not say anything in case of embarrassment. After we had both finished Chad stood up and leaving our plates behind us, walked out of the kitchen, up the long corridor and back into the main hall.

"Well, I guess you want some rest? Well you are welcome to stay here if you would like to. I can take you to your room if you want?" He looked up at me to see my answer; I kept my eyes firmly on the floor and nodded. He looked down then back up. "This way then." He turned towards the stairs and led me up the further two flights of stairs back to the room where I had stayed before. I smiled and thanked him before shutting the door and throwing myself on the bed.

"A fiancée, Sonny. He has a fiancée!" I could not figure out why I was so worked up about him being engaged. It is normal for a Prince to have a bride selected for when he becomes king, completely normal. So why am I bothered by it? Maybe it was just the thought of that poor girl having to deal with him for the rest of her life, though she seemed too comfy in his arms so that could not be it. Maybe it was the fact that... "It was just a shock after him trying to... That JERK! He tried to kiss me when he has a fiancée! What a Jerkface!" I exploded of the bed angry pacing the room. "I cannot believe I was almost tricked by that... that...! Urgh words cannot express my utter hatred for him! He is despicable the lowest of the low. If the lowest person of them all hit the very bottom of the Earth then Chad would still manage to be lower than him!"

I let out a scream of frustration and flopped back on to the bed. "So why did I feel so sad when he walked away?" I was so confused. I hated him didn't I? So why did I feel so jealous of Portlyn and so sad also? "Urgh! Chad Dylan Cooper is the..."

"Greatest Prince of our Generation." I sat bolt upright and jumped off the bed in shock, taking a defensive position. Chad was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a very pleased look on his face. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He smugly smiled and sat down on the bed. I spun to face him, my finger pointed at him.

"H-How long were you stood there?" I hoped not long.

"Oh not long, I heard you say Chad and just had to intrude. So, what am I?"

The worst! A Jerk! Pig-headed baboon! Conceited! Selfish! Shallow! Arrogant! A Snob! Jerkthrob! Smug! Bully! Cheater! Stupid-imbecile-that-tries-to-kiss-another-person-when-you're-already-engaged-to-someone-who-clearly-loves-you-and-then-leads-that-person-on-only-to-break-their-heart-later-when-you're-married-and-have-kids! Jerk!

"Oh, nothing." I smiled sweetly. He looked at me quizzically then decided to forget about it. "Jerk! I can't believe you tried to kiss me when you're engaged to Portlyn!" My mouth moved without my minds consent. I had a severe case of verbal diarrhoea. "Not only did you try to kiss me but you've led me on from the very beginning! Then when you actually try to kiss me you just walk away with no explanation and then you spring the fact of your fiancée on me...!"

Chad stood up and walked towards me quickly. "Sonny if you would just let me expl..."

"I'm not finished! I hear about your engagement and get looked at like I'm filth by her! It was a mistake to ever come to Falls and get involved with you I should have just...!" He clamped his hand down hard on my mouth.

"If you would take a breath to let me explain, I might remove my hand from your mouth." I looked up and nodded slowly. He sighed and released me. "One, you're with Chad Dylan Cooper, winner of many Kingdom Choice Awards, so how can you not be led on? Two, when did I try to kiss you?"

"In, the stables! When you lifted me off your horse?"

"Oh right then. And Three, she's not my fiancée and never will be. Fine?"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" I smiled.

"So, are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

**A/N: Personally I am very fond of the ending of this chapter! I just think it fits :) but I would because I wrote it. Press that magical Chad giving button right there and tell me what you think. If you are worried about the absence of the SoRandom! cast. Do not fear fair... people? because they shall appear shortly probably in the chapter after next we shall me the first of our crazy friends. Love you all and thank you so much for reading so far xx  
**


	7. Fathers, Swords and Goodbyes

**A/N I Am So So So Sorry For taking this long I've had sooo much course work pilled up these past weeks and I just new where I was going but wasn't sure how to get there with the story so this is a kind of filler chapter but does have Information you need in it So thank you for being so patient with me and for reviewing 30 Reviews 30! WOOO! Shout out to my 30th reviewer ell****a101 ****and also a shout out to Zana Charleson for being a wonderful reviewer for almost every chapter! Love you xxx.**

"So Sonny, when are you going to search for your father? I mean, is that not the reason you came to Falls?" Chad spoke softly.

We were sat in the wild flower meadow located beyond the Castle, out of sight. Chad had gathered together a picnic and we had set up a blanket in the midst of the towering flowers. I was laid down gazing at the clouds whilst Chad sat beside me staring at my face.

"I don't even know if he is here anymore. I was very young when he left and he may have moved to one of the other towns seeking new customers for his crazy schemes. I just hope I can find him, if not I will be back in Wisconsin by the end of the year." Chad frowned at this for a second then regained his cool posterior.

"Why do you want to find him so desperately anyways?" I pursed my lips in thought and sat up straight my hands folded across my lap.

"I guess I want to know why he left and never wrote and try to gather the few shreds of my mother's happiness and piece them all back together again. I hated seeing her so broken when I was a child and I miss the way she used to look at him. I don't think she will forgive him but I hope she can find some understanding to his irrational thought process."

"And what if you don't find him and do return to Wisconsin, what then?"

"I agree to marry whom my mother chooses and settle down peacefully. I was hoping that in finding my father, my mother may get too distracted to force wedding proposals upon me."

I looked towards the sky watching the clouds roll by without a care in the world, never having to change for anyone. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away before Chad could notice but being Chad he must have seen because he reached across and took my hand in his and turned my face towards him.

"Everything will be okay Sonny, You shall find your father, and I know you will. Come on Sonny, I'm talking about the girl who has the audacity to cling on to for an entire night and then yell at the one and only Prince C.D.C" He motioned to himself with his free hand. "The very girl who then ran away straight into the clutches of James Conroy and turned him down. The very same girl who escaped from an ogre! Now if that doesn't say anything to you about yourself then what will? You are an amazing girl Sonny and I wish you all the best. You will find him, I just know you will."

I blushed slightly and smiled one of the biggest cheesiest grins I could conjure up. "Thanks Chad, that means a lot."

"Anytime Munroe." He smirked at me and patted my hand.

Hands still intertwined, we walked towards Chad's father, the King's, study.

I felt extremely nervous as we had been summoned whilst still in the gardens. We had been instructed to immediately go to the King's study where we would be addressed. Chad occasionally squeezed my hand in reassurance but still it did not calm me.

Upon arrival, one of the guards announced us and we entered into a huge library like room. From floor to ceiling all the way around the room were books of different colours and sizes on huge shelves lining the entire room, in the centre there stood an oak desk piled high with huge leather bound books as thick as Chad's head. Seated at the desk was an older man, he stood to greet us and I saw the creases beneath his eyes and around his mouth when he smiled, he was a warm and friendly man yet still scary to be in the presence of. Chad had his eyes only his were colder and sparkly compared to the King's warm, pools.

"Chad, I have a quest for you. One of which you must undertake." The king's voice was deep and rough yet it sounded as though you could fall asleep listening to it. I wondered if Chad had ever fallen asleep listening to his father's voice. "One day you shall be king and only a true king can find and hold the Sword of Kings."

"Isn't that just a legend, a kid's story?" Chad asked still holding my hand. I was stood tense at the side of him and he must have felt it because he was rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Far from it boy. The sword has been missing for over two centuries,"

"Two centuries?"

"Yes but I believe you can find it. If you found it you would be the greatest king there ever was, and with Portlyn at your side you will be a great king."

"Father if the sword has been missing for two centuries then how am I to find it? I'm sure someone else could do it." He didn't mention anything about Portlyn being his queen, either he did not hear or he did not want to comment.

"The Sword is located in one of the neighbouring Kingdoms though which one I am uncertain. You will set out to find it tomorrow and shall not return without it. If you fail, you cannot become King and the crown will go to James."

"Yes father, I will do what I can. I shall not fail you. Good day." With that Chad dragged me out of the room and out into the corridor.

"James? What does he mean the crown will go to James? James Conroy?" I exploded out as we were walking down the hall.

"shhh will you keep it down!" he pulled on my hand and forced me into one of the many rooms that lined the corridor, this room in particular was very, very blue. He pushed me towards the bed and letting go of my hand started to pace the room. "James' family are the next in line to the throne. My father has no more heirs and so the crown passes straight to James."

"I'm sorry but James is of nobility? But he's so... so disgusting and rude and arrogant and slimy and... and..."

"Dim-witted? Yes he is all of those things and more but he is still the next heir if I do not find this sword of which I have no idea how to find."

"So you are leaving tomorrow?" I looked down at my hands hiding my face with my hair.

"Yes." I could hear him approach me as he spoke so I quickly lifted my head and planted a smile on my face.

"Okay then I guess that means I search for my father tomorrow. Good. So tomorrow we say goodbye and go our separate ways."

"Okay then." He looked saddened so I reached my hand out and placed it against his cheek, he bent down slightly and leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. I placed my other hand on his other cheek also. Chad opened his eyes and leaned closer placing is hands either side of me on the bed. I gazed into his eyes, searching through the oceans of sadness for some spark of anything, I only found my reflection staring back. I smiled gently and sighed as he had. Once again he closed his eyes and leant his forehead against mine; I closed my eyes also and felt his warm breath against my face.

Goodbye, Chad Dylan Cooper.

**A/N Don't hate me I promise I'll update sooner now, SUMMER HOLIDAYS so I'll have more time. **


	8. Sonny with a Chance of William Turner?

**A/N: Now please do not kill me but there is NO Chad in this chapter. But you are lucky because originally I planned two chapters WITHOUT Chad but because you guys are so special I thought not and I was kind of scared you might kill me if Chad was not present. Well Enjoy this chapter and I'll See you again at the bottom. :D**

I made my way through the market of Falls hoping to find a stall that looked like something of my father's creation. I had no such luck. I could not find the face of my father in any of the merchants in the market that day.

I headed over to the local tavern hoping to find my father there. As I opened the door a strong smell of ale and musk overcame my senses, I was momentarily disorientated but quickly came around when one of the men shouted,

"Well looky what we got 'ere lads! A lady." The man moved over to me and looked me up and down. He had a large, matted ginger beard and smelled vile and putrid but I managed to stay composed. "What's a girl like you, doin' in a place like this? Eh girl? Speak up!"

"I- I'm looking for my father. I was hoping to enquire whether anyone here could give me any information on him please."

"An what's this father of yours' name eh?"

"William Munroe. He is a merchant who probably sells crazy inventions."

"William Munroe, never 'eard on him. What bout you Fred? You know everyone 'ere don't you? Willy Munroe, ring any bells in your noggin?"

The man named Fred, who was sat in the darkest corner of the pub, scratched his head in thought before saying "Rings something, not sure if it's any bells mind you. Willy Munroe yes, yes I 'eard of him. Went bankrupt in this market, left to pastures yonder. "

"Do you know where sir?" I moved towards the man named Fred hoping to catch any information I could have missed. The foul odour grew stronger where the men were all hunched over a game of cards with Fred at the top of the table. Many stared at me as I stepped further in the lion's den but not one made a move towards me.

"I do not child. But there is someone who may." He looked up at me, a firm frown planted across his wrinkled face.

"Could you please tell me who, sir?"

"That all depends if ye can beat me at a game. Any game you name it." A smile found its way across my face as I thought of the perfect game to play.

About eight minutes later the stools were lined up back to back in two rows of four. The fiddle player had set up a stool at the bar near the game and was wearing a thick blindfold made of the barman's towel.

Yes, I had chosen musical chairs.

The fiddler started to play so Fred, seven of his friends and I started to move in an anti-clockwise circle around the stools.

It was easy to eliminate the other seven competitions as they mostly stumbled around, too drunk to be able to move to a chair fast enough. Fred, on the other hand, was much quicker contrary to his appearance, he darted around the other men and managed to sit before they had realised he had moved.

It was just Fred and I left now. Both of us touching the chair as we slowly circled it. I smiled sweetly at him as I prepared myself to move as fast as I possibly could whilst Fred gave me a glare that said "I will win this!"

Fred stumbled slightly and hit the ground seconds before the music stopped. I glanced from the chair to where the old man lay and bent down to ask,

"Are you alright, sir?" he looked up with pleading eyes and I immediately shot up and jumped into the seat, claiming victory.

Fred looked up and smiled at me before standing and patting me on the back.

"Ah, I knew you were a smart un, can't get one past you can we now eh. Ah alrigh' I'll tell ye were to find 'im. She's an old food merchant goes by the name Brenda. Now I don't recommend you purchase her product but she'll tell you were ye father is headin'. Now be off with ya and don't come back!"

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I ignored the stench and ran up to hug the old man. I'm a hugger!

Happy as can be I raced back to the market to find Brenda. I could see several food merchants yet only one was a woman.

As I drew closer I noticed she was plump, but not the jolly sort, and had the makings of a beard sprouting from her chin. Looking down at the food I understood why Fred had warned not to purchase anything. It could only be described as "Scarf and Barf".

"Excuse me, might you be Brenda?"

"Maybe, who's askin'?"

"Um, sorry I'm Sonny I heard you knew my father, William, and might know where he headed off to."

"Ah, William's child yes, yes of course dear. Here take a seat, have a meal and I'll tell you all about it."

Brenda showed me to a small stool behind her stall and handed me a plate of "food" that looked like it had been chewed and spat back out. "I'll be a minute dear just let me get this customer." A customer? Really? Who'd buy this gruel?

It was then I saw one of Chad's minions, Ferguson, I think, walk up to the stall, ask for his usual and be greeted by a juicy steak dish before walking off again. I sat, mouth agape wondering how he managed that.

"Hey Brenda, could I possibly have one of those steaks please? If it's a mooing I'm a chewing!" She stared at me confused.

"We don't have any steaks here." Then before I could say anything another Chad drone walked up and Brenda presented her with a lobster. "Now does that look like a steak to you?"

"Well no but..."

"Well then matter settled. Now your father, William. His partner died a few years back and he left Falls to find pastures new. He often spoke fondly of a son and his dead wife, never heard anything of a daughter though. Hmm you would think he'd mention a pretty thing like you.

"I'm sorry, pardon. My mother is still very much alive and I'm an only child I do believe you have made some mistake. William Munroe is my father."

"William Munroe never heard of him. Now William Turner on the other hand, strapping young fellow, headed over to Tawni Town not long after the death of Bert. Are you sure he's not your father, you have his eyes. Could have used a false name you never know with these merchant men, always making things up."

I pondered on the thought of him changing his entire identity. It seemed like something g he would do to separate his business from home. I couldn't understand why he would do it but I'd give anything a chance.

"Can you tell me how to get to Tawni Town?" She stood up and walked over to a post on which hung a rolled up piece of paper.

"Here. This is a map of the entire of Condor. Just use this to find him and good luck."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you. "

"And here take some food for the road." She opened up a bag and poured half the slop into it. "Take it and off you go!"

Taking the gruel, I placed my bag on my shoulder and headed towards the open gates of Falls. When at the gates I turned around to face the bustling market and looked up towards the castle. This was it I was truly going out of Falls further away from home and out into the wilderness.

I looked at my map and found I had to travel North-East to get there. I was headed directly for Tawni Town.

I hear it's a Heck of a Town!

**A/N: Not brilliant I know but Chad will be making an appearance again in the next chapter along with, yes you guessed it TAWNI HART! :D I know you love her so see you again soon. xx**


	9. I Hear It's A Heck Of A Town!

**A/N : I am so so sorry it took so long for this Every time I try to write I get somewhat distracted by a certain person who grabs my attention very easily :) But thank you all for being so patient for this Chapter and I hope you Enjoy! **

"Welcome To Tawni Town, It's One Heck Of A Town"

I read the giant pink glittering sign hung above my head with unnecessary caution. It felt like entering Falls all over again, I was nervous.

As I passed through the gate I saw that all the houses were about three storeys high and had sloping, pink roofs which sparkled. Along the doors and around the windows of the houses were glowing jewels built into the walls, forming sparkling borders to the house. The whole town looked like it had been bedazzled and bathed in glitter. The only other colours were the bright yellow stones that lined the floor and the cream colours of the houses themselves.

I looked up hoping to give my eyes relief from the blinding colours of the town but I was met by the clearest of blue skies that made my eyes sting. It reminded me of Chad and his sparkling eyes, his golden hair and his dazzling smile, the way I missed him so much almost made me want to cry, but I was a big girl and I didn't always need Chad there to save me. No, I told myself, I would be perfectly fine without him.

Tawni Town was cheerful, with music resonating out of every corner and the smiling face of Queen Tawni on every sign on every corner. She wasn't really a queen but she liked to call herself Queen Tawni of Tawni Town, she was a lot like Chad, conceited, uncaring, she really only cares about herself and how pretty she is.

I sighed; I didn't know where to start looking in this place. I couldn't see a market anywhere and all the shops I could see for miles were shops selling pretty dresses or non-dairy pink frozen yogurt, no sprinkles. It was a nightmare. I couldn't look at the town for too long as it made my eyes hurt and if I so much as glanced at the sky I wanted to cry.

I noticed that most of the people were slowly filtering down one street to my right, before seeming to disperse at the end. I followed the crowd hoping to find a square that maybe contained a market or some normal shops.

It was a square, but there was no market. All the townspeople gathered around the edges and packed themselves in tight. The front row was full of children sat down on the cobbles, quietly and patiently as if waiting for a great performer to appear or some form of show, all of their heads towards the building at the back.

It was then I noticed the huge pink castle with purple towers and flowers cascading down the sides of the walls. The giant gold, heart shaped doors suddenly opened revealing a woman with curled blonde hair in a gleaming white carriage drawn by two white horses. The carriage was surrounded in multitudes of flowers of different colours and species that spiralled around the door and wheels. The woman inside the carriage was dressed in a beautiful blue gown with silver jewels embroidered onto the bodice and the netting of the skirt was dusted in fine silver glitter. Upon her head of perfect blonde curls was a crown of silver that had one single pink diamond in the middle that shone in the sunlight scattering rays of pink into the crowds. She smiled brightly and waved royally to the people gathered.

The horses started to move then, slowly turning to walk in a square in a procession like manner. The carriage slowly passed the people on the opposite side of where I was stood, all the people smiled and waved trying to catch the blonde's attention.

I turned towards the man stood next to me and asked,

"What's going on here?" The man didn't turn to look at me; he kept his eyes on the carriage but replied.

"Queen Tawni does a procession through the town every year on her birthday. It lasts for the whole day and at night there is a huge party with fireworks and music. Sometimes they light a huge bonfire in the square and people usually dance to the music around it. It's a Tawni tradition didn't you know that?"

"Oh. I'm not from around here but thank you." I turned to face the carriage holding the woman I know knew to be Queen Tawni and realised it was making its way over to my side of the square. The Townspeople began to clap and reach out for her, some threw flowers and some called her name.

I was amazed at how much these people adored her yet I had never heard of anything she had done. I guess being pretty has its perks.

Deciding to go find the nearest market I quickly made my way to the back of the crowd and headed down a small alley which brought me out onto an empty road. I headed left down the road and was met by a row of normal looking, everyday shops. One immediately caught my eye, "Gizmo's Galore" it screamed "Dad" at me.

I peered into the window to see that the shelves were empty and the shop void of any people. The counter at the back was covered in a thick blanket of dust and the sign on the door read "Out Of Business". I was about to walk away when I read a small sign in the door window that read "New shop located in..." then the writing was smudged out of existence. I sighed loudly and flicked the window in frustration which really hurt my finger.

So there I was no clue where my father could have gone if that was in fact his shop to begin with and a throbbing finger, in the middle of Tawni Town. I could tell finding him was not going to be easy like I thought it would have been. There was no name of an owner above the door or in fact anywhere on the building. For all I knew this could be Brenda's old shop before she went in to the "food" business.

I turned away from the shop and its depressing face, despite the fact it was so brightly coloured, and continued down the street. I passed many different shops but most were sweet shops, groceries and more pretty dresses. I saw no shop that resembled that of my father yet I felt that maybe I wasn't looking hard enough.

Seeing a trading shop I walked in and was greeted by a strong smelly of body odour and spices from foreign lands. I peered at the face of the sun darkened man sat on a stool watching me intently and decided against asking, something in his black eyes scared me.

I tried many other shops that sold various and peculiar items but none had heard of a William Munroe or Turner. So that was that he'd long since left. I guess I just had to try and find some kind of record of Gizmos Galore owners and see if I could gather any information from that.

Leaving the shop I heard a loud roar of the crowd in the square and a few screams. I guessed they must have been cheering for Queen Tawni or some kind of performer who I imagined to be performing death-defying stunts that made the crowd scream in fear and roar in amazement.

As I stepped into the road my thoughts were over in the square watching an astounding circus of acrobats and performing animals and deadly stunts, not of an out of control carriage wheeling full speed aiming directly at me. I could hear the people calling out but it sounded like they were shouting from faraway, my vision became blurred around the edges, almost like I was staring down a tunnel. All I could see was the carriage, the wild look of the horses and the frightened face of Queen Tawni inside. Frozen to the spot, my mouth agape I braced myself for the pain that was to come as the carriage drew nearer. My Body was hit by something hard and I fell sideways, the breath was knocked out of me and my vision faded into a dark abyss.

All around there was darkness, yet I could see the darkness. It moved around me with tendrils coiled around my body tightening their grip on me. I tried to call out for help but no one could hear me, not hear alone in the abyss. I tried to scream but the darkness swarmed and clasped a cold hand over my mouth. The touch was icy and sent shivers along my spine. It felt dead. Was I dead? Death was not as painful as I had imagined. The carriage didn't hit me nearly as hard as it should have. There was a deep murmur there beyond what I could see; a faint calling beyond the abyss in the world outside. It was then I could see the black glass faucets all around creating a shell to harbour the darkness. The icy tendrils loosened their hold on me, enough for me to slip from their grasp, my white gown catching on the remnants of what now looked like a burnt and dishevelled tree. Drawing closer to the glass shell the voice grew louder until I could her clearly my name being called over and over. I tried to shout but no sound came out, the voice beyond became frantic and called my name louder and faster each time. I tried to scream out for Chad to hear me but nothing came. I sighed in frustration and rested my head against the cool glass. I brought my hand up to slam my fist against it but it didn't feel right so instead I placed my hand, palm open, against it. The glass shuddered and then started to slowly crack. The cracking noise echoed throughout the darkness then a piece of glass fell to the floor creating a loud Clack. The glass instantly shattered sending me falling, falling, falling, falling.

Into the arms of Chad I fell. Our movement felt odd, I wasn't being carried so how else was I moving? There was a sudden jolt and he gripped me tighter his clear blue eyes widened as he saw my own brown ones were staring back. He smiled and pulled me up into a hug before settling me back into the safe embrace of his arms.

"What... Is she awake? Is she okay? Oh my, what is this feeling? My chest hurts, my palms are sweating. Make it stop!" I turned my head to see Queen Tawni perched across from Chad and I. She looked frantic with worry.

"She seems fine, Sonny are you okay?" I looked up back to Chad when I saw a roof above his head. We were in the carriage. "Sonny? Sonny?"

"I- I'm fine," I tried to move to sit up but I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then I felt like I was falling again, luckily Chad's arm was quicker and grabbed me in time "I just have a really big headache and I feel bruised." All my arms and back felt sore and heavy.

"Phew! It stopped. Don't worry I'm okay! And I'm pretty!"

Welcome to Tawni Town, It's One Heck of a Town!

**A/N: Please review xx P.S there won't be a new chapter until after the 28th as I am going to camp with my TWIN Sian (AmorDelFriki- Check out her _AWESOME_ Sherlock Story!) so Don't forget to review xxxx Love you guys so much you have no Idea how much this means to me thank you xxx**


	10. I Know You're Falling For Me Munroe

**A/N: I'm Back! _*Bricked*_ Okay, Okay! I'm Sorry I know I said after the 28th of August and now well, it's after 28th of October. I'm sorry! I Had a Traumatic Experience with my laptop. It DIED! I know very dramatic but it did and I lost EVERYTHING! and by everything I mean EVERYTHING! You can ask AmorDelFriki! I lost My music, my pictures, my school work and My FanFiction chapters! And That didn't just include all the ones published. Oh No! It contained my ending draft and plans for future chapters and CHAPTER 10! I know Right! So Luckily I retained most of the information for the ending plan and I managed to reconstruct that with a few added details here and there. So finally (and I am so glad to say this) I give you chapter 10. Again I am so Sorry _*Bricked* _****Shutting Up. Got It. Sorry.**

"How am I even here when I should be lying under a carriage wheel?"

The carriage had taken us back to the square and into the palace. We had stopped in a huge courtyard surrounded by flowers that consumed half of the space and in the centre there was a huge circle of flowers with a fountain in the middle. Chad climbed out first and I followed. As I lowered my foot to the step I felt a pair of hands hold my waist and suddenly I was being lifted in to the air only to be placed back on the yellow brick.

"I could handle the step Chad." In response he placed his arm behind my back and brought the other to the back of my knees. Before I could protest the floor disappeared from beneath me. On instinct I flung my arms around Chad's neck so I wouldn't fall.

"Jerk."

A small chuckle sounded in my ears, as I pulled my head away from his shoulder I saw him smirking at me. That was it. My legs seemed to move on their own and my hands disappeared from his neck. I thrashed against him telling him to but me down; I was perfectly capable of walking. He argued back saying I had suffered a bump to the head and would most likely do the floor harm. We continued back and forth like this until he set me down.

I curtly thanked him and took one step forward. A dizzying stab in the back of my head told me it was the wrong idea and then the floor came hurtling towards me. I closed my eyes and placed my hands in front of my face, ready for an impact... that never came. I opened my eyes to see the floor hovering precariously below me.

"I know you're falling for me Munroe, but there is no need to hurt yourself."

I stood myself upright and glared at Chad.

"I didn't fall! I attacked the floor." He smirked; trying to get away I moved forward and swayed. Chad placed his arms around me and lifted me once more.

"Let's not have a repeat of last time shall we. Wouldn't want you to "attack" the floor now would we?" I didn't argue back as he carried me up the stairs and into the castle.

Inside the castle Queen Tawni disappeared and we were lead into a room off of the hall. The room was pale pink with matching sofas and curtains. On the back wall there was a huge stained glass window depicting a goddess in a long flowing gown surrounded by flowers and jewels.

Chad, who was still carrying me, set my down on one of the two sofas and went to stand by the fireplace. Leaning on the mantelpiece, he brought his fist up to his mouth and bit his fingers. He looked saddened and angry and relieved all in one expression.

"What... what happened Chad? How am I even here when I should be lying under a carriage wheel?" He flinched at the words and bit down harder. "Chad? Chad, stop that now!" I flew over to him and tried to pull his hand from his mouth. "Chad stop it, you'll hurt yourself! CHAD!" I yanked down hard on his arm and broke his reverie. I clung to his hand gently stroking where he had bitten with my thumbs hoping to soothe him.

Looking up at me and pulling away his hand he spoke. "What? What were you thinking Sonny? You could have been killed!" I winced and stepped back but he firmly grabbed the tops of my arms and shook me gently. "Why did you do that? Why?"

"I-I don't know Chad."

"You just stepped out without looking and then when you caught sight of the carriage you just, you just stood there frozen to the spot! I shouted you Sonny. I called out for you but you didn't listen, you didn't react, you just froze up."

"Chad, I'm sorry. I was so scared I didn't see it until the last minute. But tell me, how am I here now? What happened?"

"Everything just slowed down; I could see the carriage coming for you and... I just...ran. I don't know how I got to you but I did. As soon as I reached you everything sped up again and suddenly we were on the pavement with you lying still underneath me. For a moment I thought you were dead and the whole world spun and I felt sick but then you breathed: one small breath made everything right." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, holding my head against his chest. His heart was beating so fast. "I quickly picked you up and took you to the carriage hoping to get you help. You were so limp and lifeless in my arms. Tawni took one look at you and instantly ushered me into the carriage..."

He was abruptly cut off by the entrance of Queen Tawni. Just to clarify. She isn't really a Queen but because Tawni Town is named after her she decided it upon herself to become town Queen. Like festival Queen but all year round.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Tawni Smiled knowingly and took a seat on the sofa in front of the window. I looked up at Chad who still had a hold on me hoping for a quick release. By the look on his face this was one fairytale ending not coming true any time soon.

"Actually, yes. You _are_ interrupting." Chad continued to hold me in a rather awkward position now as he was more cradling my head as I had let go of him and was staring incredulously at him whilst he glared at Tawni. Feeling my face turning bright red and my cheeks heat up, I turned my face into his chest and pushed firmly against it with my hands forcing him to release me. Chad stared at me in disbelief and worryingly held out his arms ready for me to stumble. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I heard a small noise from across the room.

Tawni giggled. "Seems that your friend disagrees. Come, sit. "

The sofa was incredibly comfy and soft. Tawni was perched on the edge of her seat listening intently to Chad's story of how we knew each other and our _"adventures". _Chad was sat next to me with his arm resting on the back of the sofa behind me; his leg folded on to the other and was laid back into the corner where the sofa arm met the back. He had just gotten to the part about the ogre.

"So I, daringly, galloped in on my horse to see Sonny dangling from a tree above a cooking pot. So then I quietly maneuvered around the sleeping ogre and untied Sonny who fell lovingly in to my arms and..."

"That is NOT what happened." I rolled my eyes. "Chad left me to fend for myself for the whole night so when the ogre fell asleep I managed to loosen my hands from the rope and lower myself to the ground. I'd have managed to get away quietly if it wasn't for this idiot charging in on a horse making as much noise as humanly possible."

Chad looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Hey! At least I saved you when you fell over and hurt your ankle! If it wasn't for me you'd have been stewed and eaten by now!"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have tripped and fell in the first place!"

"Well...If It wasn't for you! James Conroy wouldn't be running freely right now!"

"If it wasn't for you I would never have been kidnapped in the first place!"

"Well if it wasn't for you! I'd have had breakfast that morning, Miss Piggy!"

"Well if it wasn't for you neither of us would be in this situation and I'd be back home in Wisconsin!"

"Well..." He struggled to find the next point. I smiled smugly and leaned back into the sofa. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

"Could you pu'leaseee STOP FLIRTING!" We both turned to face Tawni who had stood up in her outburst. She sat back down a sighed calmly. "Thank you."

Chad and I stifled back giggles and turned to each other. We stiffened, Chad's face was just inches away from mine, I could feel his warm and sweet breath on my face, my cheek reddened and I quickly moved to the other side of the sofa. Chad mirrored me. Some how in the midst of our argument we had subconsciously moved towards each other. Now it was Tawni's turn to laugh as we sat at each end, as far apart as we could get from one another, heads bowed, faces flushed red in embarrassment.

Tawni then insisted Chad continue the story without any interruptions, which earned me a pointed stare. I excused myself from the room and asked one of the staff if there was a library anywhere in the castle. They pointed me down the hall which branched off into many corridors. I took the one farthest from the main hall and was met by two huge doors.

Inside the room was very dark and it smelt musty. On the far wall there was a dimly lit fireplace and some candles surrounding the mantle. I soon set my self to work stoking the fire and lighting the candles. Spreading them around the room I soon discovered huge shelves that ran from floor to ceiling, split on three levels with ladders on runners to reach the top shelves. The wall that contained the fireplace was covered in books on the third level but on the wall space above the fire was a giant portrait of a man with chestnut hair and startling, bright blue eyes.

I turned to the vast shelves of books and chose one at random. It was one of my favourites, a fairytale of how love can overcome all obstacles and break an enchantress' spell. Settling down ina chair by the fire I opened the book and began to read.

Before I knew it the day had escaped me and I had fallen asleep in the chair by the warm fire. When I awoke the fire had dimmed and the candles were extinguished. I was left alone in almost complete darkness without anyone else. Or so I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of movement by the door and then everything was still. I relaxed myself back into the chair and closed my eyes again.

Sleep took over my body and I was almost in slumber when there was a loud bang not to far away from me. I bolted up to the sound of a candelabra falling over and footsteps rushing away across the marble flooring.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Slience. "Chad this isn't funny!"

There was another bang directly across from me just beyond where the light stretched, I jumped and closed in on myself, curling into a tight ball on the chair. The book slipped to the floor with a soft thud. I tried to see beyond the light but there was only darkness.

There was a flicker of movement behind me and then I could feel something breathing on the back of my neck. I didn't have time to scream as the thing clamped it's hand down over my moth and dragged me out of the library.

**A/N: Um so Yes Chapter 10 written in place of my English coursework I'll have you know so I have all that to do later! Did anyone notice the hidden Disney Film in there anywhere? Tell Me the Name, the clues and I will give you a shoutout in chapter 11 :) So hopefully You Know What To Do, Read And Review :D Love you lots xxxx **


	11. A Foreshadowing

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm such a bad person! Feel free to call me any name in any language you can think of! I'm so sorry it took this long! My computer completely fuged up again and then I had to wait from November to Christmas to get a new laptop and then I've had to try and recover files from my old computer and I've just been in a mess recently so I haven't had time to write at all! But here it finally is. Also Congratulations to Zana Charleson and Anonymous Reviewer Joy for getting the hidden Disney film in chapter 10. **

I awoke with a start, gasping for air as I settled back into the familiar, worn upholstery of the library chair. It had just been a dream. Thank goodness. I looked around to see I was still sat in the antique chair with the copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ open, spine-up on the floor, my shoes placed neatly beside the fire.

The candles had been extinguished and the fire reduced to glowing embers, the entire room was pitch black except for the slither of light filtering in through the slightly ajar door. I was almost positive I closed that. My attention turned to the fire and I watched as wisps of smoke rose from the ashes curling in the slight draft. Draft? A fleeting movement in the shadows had me leaping out of the chair and wheeling myself round to face the moving darkness. A flash of white unfurled itself from the tenebrous library. The white then danced around before settling against the window pane.

The curtain had been stirred by the open window, which I ran over to, peered out and clamped it shut before running back to the comforting chair by the fire, taking the poker and poking until the seed of the fire flickered and glowed.

Gripping the poker tightly in hand, I swivelled to check the rest of the room for any sign of movement. There was none. The library remained still and silent. Books on shelves appeared to be carved into the walls with unwavering stares of the ancient leather spines. The marble floor was like ice beneath my toes and sent shivers up my spine. The air was cool and crisp. I backed towards the fire and slid my shoes back on my feet trying to muster up some kind of warmth.

A sliver of ice ran down my spine, locking me in a rigid posture as the ice pooled at the bottom of my back freezing me into cold, hard fear. This wasn't a cold shiver, this was a primeval instinct. My hands clamped around the poker, knuckles whitening around the iron weapon.

There was a whirl of movement behind me. I spun around to face the fire. Nothing. SLAM! I jumped and wheeled around to face the now pitch black void. The slither of light from the door had been swallowed by the darkness and I could no longer see farther than where the fire light danced in an arc around me. Another shadow danced in the corner of my eye but when I looked there was nothing.

I struck the marble with the poker sending a thunder echoing throughout the library.  
"Who's there? I-I'm armed. Don't come any closer or I'll strike." I tried to sound brave and confident but I faltered and it sounded more like a question. I was answered by a low rumbling and another swift movement on the opposite side of the room.

There was a loud crash and a clatter as, I guessed, one of the candelabras was knocked over. I couldn't tell where it came from as the sound exploded and thundered throughout. There was a low cussing and another clang and then more cussing.

Holding my ground, feet planted firmly shoulder width apart; I called out again for them to reveal themselves but was met with only silence.

The room remained still and silent for what seemed like hours, when really it was only a few seconds. The silent reverie was soon broken by soft, but sure, footsteps tapping on the marble. Closer and closer they came with no hesitation, a steady rhythm that matched the slow steady pace of my heart. Closer and closer it grew, my heart thudding in my chest.

The footsteps threatened to break the barrier of light separating me from the foreboding darkness. Yet still the incessant tap, tap, tap grew closer still.

My brave facade threatened to break as my breathing turned into long laborious gasps and lights danced before my eyes.

I heard the steps reach my enclosure but then all fell quiet. The steps stopped just beyond the fingertips of the light. I could not see who was there but my eyes scoured the shadows for an abnormality. Focused on one point, trying to decipher whether the shadow belonged to something human or a candlestick.

Hands clamped down on my shoulders. I jumped up and accidently head butted the man in the chin. He groaned but still had hold of my shoulders. I flicked my right foot up with a sharp kick to the jewels. _That_ made him let go. I pivoted on the balls of my feet and jabbed the poker forward towards the creep.

"Chad?" I was stunned to see Prince Chad Dylan Cooper stooped over and curled in on himself, face bright red, his expression of pain. "CHAD!"

"Heeeey Sonny" He sheepishly grinned and waved but winced as he tried to straighten out again.

"CHAAAAAAD! You stubborn, ill-mannered, incompotent, self-loving, egotistical, stupid, rediculous, mean, silly, big-headed, baboon-faced, ninny-numpkins- slablathpleurgh, idiotic, goat-headed, jerkish meanie poo!"

"I'm idiotic and silly? You just called me a slablathpleurgh, or_ whatever_ that was!"

"It's a word! It's ninja for... Chad Dylan Stupid-er! So.. nerr!"

"Ninja. Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes _really_, Chad. _Really. _What did you think you were doing scaring me half to death in the middle of the night in a dark deserted library? And how did you open that window without waking me up?"

"Open what window? When I came in you were already stood up and looked terrified so I thought I'd have a little fun and scare you a bit more. I never opened a window."

I moved towards him a little bit and whispered. "Well if I didn't open it; and you didn't open it then..." we exchanged a knowing glance.

"...who did?" He finished off my question.

We both looked around the room hesitantly, both subconsciously backing further into the light where we could see.

"IT WAS MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I screamed and Chad wobbled on the spot before letting out his own squeak and pulled on me. We both ran screaming, absolutely terrified and scared to death. In the haze of running somehow Chad had managed to cling to the back of my dress, run smack-bang into me as I stepped out of the pool of light. He then proceeded to try and run whilst I was in the way therefore launching himself on top of me as I plummeted to the ground. When finally still and not screaming, a high pitched cackle arose to my ears.

"Y-y-you –g*giggle* guys really *giggle**snort**giggle Crack me u-u-*hiccup* up!"

Tawni was stood by the fire, hunched over gripping her stomach whilst uncontrollable fits of giggles burst from her mouth. Her eyes were streaming.

I then turned my head back to face Chad who had gone very, very red. He stared blankly at me, his face turning more red by the second.

"Um...Chad?"  
"Yeah?" he said quietly.  
"Could you get off me? I can't breathe!" I gasped exasperatedly. He seemed to turn a darker shade of beetroot and immediately shot upwards and stepped over me.

Sitting upwards and breathing deeply, I slowly slipped off one of my shoes and catapulted it at Tawni's head.

"HEEEY! Ouch." Tawni turned and pulled an over exaggerated sad face.

"Why did you scare us like that? I can't believe you! You're just as bad as him!" I pointed purposefully at Chad.

"*giggle* It was funny! You were both terrified! Girl! You should have seen your face! It was Hil-ar-i-ous! You were so scared!"

"Well you would be if you awoke to a dark empty room, and then find your mind playing tricks on you only to then have Chad scare me to death and then you do the same! I'm surprised I'm not having a heart attack right now!"

"Oh Chillax Sonny! It was just harmless fun!"

"So did you open the window?" Chad joined in after settling himself quite comfortably in MY chair.

"Window? I only came in here as you two were yelling at each other. Ninja, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes really! I guess it must have been open before without me realising. "

Tawni simply shrugged and blew out a puff of air. She then, still holding her sides, walked out of the room. Chad, however, stayed put in the chair until she had left. As soon as the door closed with a creak Chad stood up and walked over to me and crouched down and craned his neck so that his eyes were level with mine.

"Look, Sonny, funny little Sonny. It would be really great if you could _not_ tell anyone about this little scare fest. Okay?"

"Scared it will ruin your 'Oh so perfect' reputation? "

"No, I just don't want people to know who I'm with. Now _that_ might ruin my reputation." Chad chuckled, amused with himself. I however was not.

"So you're embarrassed by me? Fine." I diverted my gaze to the floor so he would not see the tears threatening to fall.

"Fine." He chuckled again.

"Good."

"Good!" He laughed harder thinking we were playing our game.

"Just go Chad."

"No no no, Sonny you've got it wrong. This is the part where you say 'So are we good?' Come on, do it properly."

"No we are not good Chad, so just leave." Drawing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around, hugging myself and rested my cheek upon my knee facing him.

"Sonny?" There was no hint of laughter in his voice anymore, instead it was coated in concern.

"Just go." I whispered turning my head to face the other way so that he could not see the single tear carving its way down my cheek.

"Wait So..."

"Just GO!" I shouted finally allowing the tears to escape and leak into my voice. Chad took one look at me and left in a huff.

CHAD 

What is wrong with her? One minute she is all cute and adorable and smiling, and then the next she is screaming and crying and yelling? What did I do? I walked out of the room in a huff, annoyed that no matter what I did, no matter what I said, I ended up hurting her.

I was about to walk away from the library when I heard a sob from inside followed by more raspy gasps and more sobs. It tore at my heart to hear her cry like that. Had I really done that to her? I would have done anything to be the person that could run in there and hold her till she stopped. Wait, what am I saying? I'm P.C.D.C! I can't be thinking this, I'm the heir to the kingdom and she's just, well a-a peasant! I can't want her because I can't have her. No, She's just a silly little, chirpy cute, stupid cute, annoying farm girl. I quickly tore myself away from the door and ran up to my room as fast as my feet could carry me. I had to forget everything, treat her like anybody else.

SONNY

My tears subsided. It wasn't what Chad had said that had really bothered me. It just tipped me over the edge. I'd had a rough day and I just couldn't cope with it. I'd nearly been killed and then scared to death three times and then been told I was unworthy to be seen with 'the great' Prince Chad Dylan Cooper. I needed my bed. I needed the comfy, draughty room in the farm house with my woollen patchwork quilt. I just wanted home.

Out of the corner of my eye there was a flicker of movement.

"Go AWAY Chad!" The shadows wavered and out stepped an aged man with silvered hair in a long dark robe.

"So sorry to disturb you madam, I came to close the window I opened earlier but it seems it has already been shut."

"Oh that was you!"

"Yes M'am" The man had no expression but stared deeply into my eyes as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Well that makes me feel a little better thank you. Might I ask who you are? I'm Sonny" I gave him a shy smile and extended my hand out to him.

"I am Phobus, Miss Twani's butler." He stared at my hand blankly and then excused himself before disappearing back into the shadows.

The next morning at breakfast I spoke to Tawni about my encounter with her rather odd butler.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a butler! Certainly not one called Phobus! Pssssshh! Phobus! Ha!"

**A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading this and thank you to all those who review. It means a LOT. Thank you ^-^. So you know what to do, Read then Review. Love you all so so much :D xx **


	12. Sunflowers are SneakyChad is not Clever

**A/N: Hey again! Didn't expect to hear from me so soon now did you? Well here it is! Chapter 12! *-* Things are getting interesting! Thank you to all those who have Story Favourite and Alerted! It's nice to know people are reading and keeping an eye out for updates! A H U G E Thank you to all those fantasmagorical reviewers out there! Love you all! _Make sure you all read the end Authors note because there is something there for you all! _****Now Read :D xx**

We had spent just little over a week in Tawni Town, which was longer than either of us wanted but Tawni just would not let us leave.

Tawni had helped me find records of the previous owners of Gizmo's Galore. She had taken me to the town hall where they had countless of records. They had given me the keys to the shop and Tawni and I had checked it out whilst Chad was preoccupied "checking out" other things.

The shop was dark and dust filled, the walls were a rotting brown and there were holes in the floorboards. Piles and piles of papers were dashed around the room and old items of antiquity were still on shelves as if it was ready to open later in the day. In the back room there had been two desks and on one of them were a stack of papers and on the other was a single file, a note. It read.

_Dear Bank or unsuspecting reader_

_ I have left this store in the capable hands of my imaginary friend Chuckles. As you can probably tell he is slightly loopy and occasionally does not clean up after himself but I can assure you he is perfectly able to undertake the responsibilities of running a shop. I do hope you understand that now I have legally signed away my shop to Chuckles (you will have this on record and he has signed it accordingly) you will of course agree that I have signed away all of my debts to Chuckles inevitably leaving me in the clear. Therefore I will be taking my leave. Thank you for your understanding. _

_Yours unfaithfully,  
William Turner. _

There was no indication of where he was heading to next only a funny squiggle of what we assumed to be an accurate drawing of Chuckles. He was gone.

Over those few days Tawni and I had become quite close though she denied it and poked fun, but I was happy enough having a girl around. It made me miss Lucy. Sure she was loud and did not really care for anything other than Coco Moco Coco and herself, but it was better than trying to stomach being in the same room with the King of self-adoration. He could not go five seconds without striking up a conversation about himself. Tawni was the same, but at least she said it to her "friend" in the mirror rather than me.

It seemed to me that Tawni was just attention starved and enjoyed flaunting to someone new. It shocked me that she and Chad had gotten along just as Chad and I had gotten on. Terribly. They argued and whined and moaned and diva fitted and there was even the one case of a paddy fit verging on temper tantrum when Chad has mistaken Puddy-Two-Shoes for a very comfortable foot rest.

After that escapade I hadn't remained long in a room when those two were together. Most of the time I found myself alone wandering around the town, strolling through the many glorious gardens of the castle or trying to find the illusive Phobus.

For someone so determined to spend her time gazing into a mirror, her gardens were marvellous. They spread over wide expanses of landed coated in a blanket of flowers and shrubbery. One garden had taken to my liking and often escaped the outbursts in the deepest recess of an overgrown sunflower field. I had discovered a long forgotten white summerhouse laced with ivy almost completely concealing it from view. If it hadn't been for the stained glass chandelier hung on the porch I wouldn't have noticed it myself.

The summerhouse became a small project for the next few days. I had cleared some of the ivy away, cut it back from the doors and windows leaving its vines tangled around the wood work creating intricate filigree around the house. The inside had been cluttered, cobwebbed and dust laden. A good cleaning soon sorted that out. In a trunk masked behind a few chairs had been hidden more glass chandeliers which I soon hung up on the rafters allowing them to catch the light shining in from the windows scattering coloured patterns around the room. On closer inspection the coloured glass seemed to have been taken from old vases and goblets and pieced together to create the most wonderful assortment of colour and light.

After a bit of reordering and a few homey touches such as a few flowers fresh from the garden in an old vase of water on the table, and comfy chairs set up near the windows creating ample light and space for reading or quite reflection, the room became more and more inviting. It was on the seventh day of our stay that I had taken up some books, swung open the doors to let in air and had taken up the comfiest chair and finally settled down in my very own sanctuary.

It did not last long.

The lulled serenity of the garden was soon broken by the yell of primitive man. Chad. He'd been trying to find me for the past few days but I had managed to stay hidden within the confines of my den.

I shrank further down into the chair covering my face with the book in a fruitless attempt to hide. Chad's heavy footfalls on the grass made dull thuds as they approached my hiding place.

"Sonny!" his voice echoed throughout the field disturbing a nest of birds in the tree above the summerhouse. I could hear him moving through the garden making noises and moaning when something got in his way or shrieking like a girl yelling "Bugs!" every few minutes.

It went still for a moment then Chad yelled and the sound of snapping vines and twisting branches filled the silence.

Peeking up from my brilliant hiding place and gazing out into the gardens, it caught my attention that Chad was now suspended an inch off the ground tangled in sunflowers that had made a net around him trapping him in the air. My mouth contorted into a straight line as I tried my very hardest not to laugh but it was just too funny! A single sunflower adorned his hair making him look like a five year old girl and his incredulous expression just made the perfect picture.

He was mumbling incoherently and began to twist and turn himself around in an attempt to get free; the only thing he achieved was spinning himself around and face planting the soft earth below. Coming back up with a spectacularly muddy face he wormed his hands underneath him heading towards his belt.

It took me a moment to understand what he was doing until I saw the glint of metal as he unsheathed his dagger.

"No! Stop!" I yelled clambering out of my chair and bolting to the doors. He paused and looked up at me grinning broadly before realising his situation and resumed squirming. "Don't cut it! I'll help you out just don't cut them!"  
"Why? It's just a few flowers, they'll grow back!"  
"But they're so pretty!" I went over and knelt beside him grinning from ear to ear. "Well, well, well. Look at the great Prince Chad Dylan Cooper. Get a bit stuck did we?" he answered with an icy glare that made me shiver.

Giggling I started undoing the knots trapping him there and worked my hand underneath to start unravelling him. All the while he just hung there. Scowling. At the ground.

"Where have you been Munroe? I've been looking for you for the past few days!"  
"I've been right here in my own little world away from you two." I violently tugged at one of the stems and yanked him around so he was facing upwards. "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to tell you – OWW! That hurt!"  
"Well if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving soon. The sword of Kings isn't here anywhere. I've asked everywhere, there have never been any legend or folk lore of the sword ever entering Tawni Town. Well anyway, I'm leaving and if you haven't found your father here I wondered if you would like to come along with me?" he smiled shyly as I loosened a knot turned him over and let him collapse in a heap in one sharp tug.  
"Sorry!" I fussed helping him turn over, he stood majestically and proud taking the advantage to dazzle me and glare at me all in the same hectic second. "Well I have nothing else keeping me here and I have no clue where my father went next so I guess my only option is to come with you."

"Great! Ahem! I mean cool, cool. So I will go get things ordered and we will leave in two days. "He offered out his hand giving me a smile. I took it and he gently pulled me up.

He was standing close, so close. I could feel his warm sweet breath on my cheeks. His eyes, luminescent pools were sparkling, well, one of them was, and the other was glinting slightly. He smiled and pulled away. "I'll go tell Tawni." He smirked at me and bounded away whilst I was left to stare dreamily at the air where his face had once been, sighing contentedly to myself.

Tawni had not been pleased to hear of our sudden depart and had not taken the news graciously as we had hoped. She had whined, moaned, diva fitted, paddy fitted and had a full blown temper tantrum where the poor unsuspecting Puddy-Two-Shoes had been catapulted from a third floor window in to a pond below and then a startled young page been thrown in afterwards to retrieve the cat. Luckily for the page the pond was quite deep and Puddy-Two-Shoes had "survived" the fall in the only sense that a stuffed animal could "survive".

After a very awkward conversation between the three of us and a very wet and deflated Puddy-Two-Shoes, Tawni had finally calmed and allowed us leave.

Which is exactly what we did.

Immediately.

The bags were packed, mine full of dresses Tawni had forced upon me along with the new one I was wearing. The dress was made in two parts the under dress was pink and very plain with fine black lace lining the top of the bust. The over dress was like copper with faint intricate white swirls. It was round necked with a deep V to the waist that was held together with two ties, it's sleeves were full length with pretty cuffs edged with the same lace on the under dress and neckline. The skirt was parted from the waistline to show the pink underskirt and was longer at the back forming a small train with a golden trim. It was clinched in at the waist with a white belt. It was truly beautiful. I had thanked Tawni with all my heart when she had given it me and when I had met Chad he smiled broadly before taking my arm and leading me to the horses. The dress was made of heavy materials so it would be suitable for horseback.

Tawni had outright refused a hug but I enveloped her in one any way before giddily making my way to Windle, my horse. Chad made an attempt to help me up on my horse but I had already placed my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up spreading my skirts along the horse, choosing to ride side-saddle.

He gathered himself up on Mackenzie and motioned that it was time for us to depart. I took one long look at Tawni, waving at her as we began to leave.

As soon as we left Tawni Town, Chad sped up and I matched Windle's pace to Mackenzie's. We rode in silence comfortably.

After a few hours the evening had caught up with us and it was quickly turning dark and the stars had begun to peep and twinkle above us. Chad had suggested we stop and settle in for the evening which I had agreed to and we stopped in a small inn just off the carriage way. We had both said goodnight and Chad had lain down to sleep whilst I had stayed up admiring the stars through the window.

I don't know how long I laid there gazing but soon enough my eyes started to feel heavy and I was slowly drifting into sleep.

Whilst sleeping, I dreamt. I dreamt that we were at some great fortress and inside cased in glass was a girl holding a sword. The Sword of Kings. Chad had lifted the glass case and reached down to retrieve the sword but he couldn't touch it. He couldn't get near it. Engraved on the sword in ancient script were the words.

_A Sacrifice you shall need.  
Upon the sword she will bleed.  
A Heart of gold from a heart of ice.  
An Ancient bargain for an Ancient price._

There was a look of fear in Chad's eyes as he stared at me. Not at me. Behind me.

It was too late to turn as the blade of a sword pierced straight through me and was yanked out again. I looked down and clasped my hands over the hole in my chest where my heart should have been and screamed out. I started falling towards the corpse of the maiden holding the sword and saw her face. My face. I fell forwards and landed on my body bleeding out over the sword.

It began to give off sparks and an ethereal glow. The words were burning silver to red hot. I was suddenly very aware that I was no longer on the glowing sword but instead it was glowing above me. I was in the glass coffin my hands clasped around the hilt. I was dead. There was a loud bang as Chad's fists came down upon the lid his face wet with tears.

My hands became red hot and I released the burning swords as it rose up through the glass and up into the air. A hand reached out and grasped the handle, but it was not Chad's hand. The hand was followed by an arm, a shoulder and then a face. James Conroy's face. He looked down into my dead eyes and smirked out an apology grinning. Chad looked on in horror as his father came up and patted James on the back before James ran him through with the Sword, taking his crown and placing it upon his own head declaring himself King.

Chad could do nothing as the people he loved were killed and I could do nothing for being dead and encased in glass. James pulled something out and showed it to Chad. A heart. There was a dull ache from within me where my heart should have...been. He had my heart! Then a girl with flowing brown hair and a very revealing scarlet gown draped herself over James, she sneered down at my and then laughed towards Chad. That was me! The girl was me! Another version of me! And James had my heart.

Chad cracked and buckled his face contorted in extreme pain. He didn't look at me in the coffin anymore but at the me draped over Conroy whilst he held my beating heat in his hands. James only laughed as Chad broke down in front of him. He had lost everything. His pride, his kingdom, his father, his friend and now he was going to lose his life. I was screaming inside silent tears were violently crashing down my face but there was no sound from my lifeless body.

James raised the sword high above his head, planted a quick kiss on my lips before bringing down the sword in a sharp swing and lunged it straight into Chad's heart.

A blood curdling sound filled the silence around me and the world went black.

I bolted up still screaming, tears running down my face.

"Sonny! Sonny what's wrong? What happened? Sonny? SONNY talk to me!" Chad was frantically shaking my shoulders. Chad. Chad!

I threw my shaking arms around him, he was here, alive. He smelt so good and he was so warm. He was alive. It was a dream. A dream. Chad wound his arms around me and rocked me back and forth until I calmed down. "Sonny?"

"Ha. It was just a dream. A dream." I slowly laid back down untangling myself from his embrace and drifted back to sleep clutching at his shirt as he lay back down beside me and we drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Heavy. Really heavy. I opened my eyes to stare at Chad's chest. My head was resting against his shoulder and he had wrapped his arm around my waist tucking me in to him. My hand was laid upon his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed evenly. He was still sleeping peacefully, his hair mussed up and in his face. I slowly reached my fingers up to touch it, it ran straight through my fingers it was so soft and silky, I wanted to lay there and stroke it forever but unfortunately he woke up. He looked up at my fingers in his hair and then looked down at me grinning. I smiled shyly and removed my fingers placing my hand back on his chest. He looked shocked at this which made me blush. I could feel the warmth as his brushed the hair out of my face and let them linger on my cheeks. Was that warmth my blush or his touch?

Smiling, he slowly got up and moved swiftly around the room gathering his things before heading to the washroom and getting changed. I mirrored his actions and waited patiently at the door for my turn. It took him longer than me to get ready. He complained that his hair was perfection and that my fingers had messed it all up and it needed to be perfected again.

And he's back.

We set off early, Chad paying the innkeeper a hefty amount before we left. Windle and Mackenzie had rested well and were eager to see us once we arrived in the stables. Chad saddled them up teaching me quickly how to do it for the next time.

By the time we arrived back on the road it was bright and warm. The fields glittered with the fresh dew laden on the blades of grass and the trees danced in the slight breeze, their leaves rustling.

We were not on the road long before there was a loud racket of galloping hooves and the clatter of carriage wheels on the dirt road.

"Is that..." Chad started glancing into the distance behind us. A cloud of dust and dirt was now rising up into the air.

"...a carriage?" I finished off for him.

Chad and I shared a quick glance before moving to one side of the road calmly trotting along.

I turned back to catch a glimpse of the rampaging carriage as it came closer.

Large in size and pink in colour, the carriage barrelled down towards us. Two pure white horses galloped at full speed their manes dancing behind them. A distinctive figure hung out of the window looking around frantically waving us down.

I knew I recognised the carriage. I should have.

It almost killed me once.

The carriage came towards us Tawni visible and shouting out our names. She waved eagerly screaming at the driver to stop.

The carriage carried on hurtling down the road going straight by us. We could hear Tawni's shrill protests and orders for the driver to stop.

There was a sharp thwack as the reigns pulled taut and the horses came skidding to a halt halfway down the road. Tawni stepped out looking a little dishevelled and stole a murderous glare at the driver as we rode up to meet her.

"Surprise!" She sang loudly.  
"Tawni? What are you _doing_ here?"  
"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun without me! And I certainly couldn't leave you here with this oaf!"  
"Hey!" Chad shouted, obviously affected that "the great him" had been called an oaf.  
"Besides! I'm bored and Puddy-Two-Shoes here wanted an adventure!" Puddy-Two-Shoes looked like he had had enough "adventure" to last six lifetimes of immortality. "So where are we going?"  
Chad heaved an exhausted sigh. He did not look happy with the arrangement but could hardly say no.

"A little place called; N.I.C.O."

**AN: This thing keeps getting more and more complicated as I go on! I would like to propose a challenge to you wonderful little munchkins out there! I need something for ****N.I.C.O**** to stand for. It can be the most randomness stringing of words put together in the history of man as long as it makes me laugh! It doesn't even have to have anything to do with the story, maybe a little expressing of Nico's character would be cool but mostly I like random stringing of words to make the most amazing place ever created! Remember Read and Review (with your N.I.C.O names)! **


	13. NICO

**A/N: You probably all hate me right now and I really can't blame you. I'll try and update again really soon. I promise I will try but it's hardto find time and inspiration. Don't worry this story will not be left unfinished I will complete it as I kno exactly how to end it, but I'm judt finding it hard to get there at the moment. I wish it were longer, I was going to make it so, but I feel it ends in the right place and gives me more flexibility to open with the next part on Chapter 14. Sorry again and Thank you for sticking with me. It is muchly appreciated. **

The road to N.I.C.O was a long and slow task, made even more painful by the incessant whining from Tawni. She would _not_ stop complaining. Chad was going crazy because of it and she was even beginning to grate on my nerves. The journey had taken days, stretching along the wide expanses of Condor, passing through the Wild Meadow of the east, and riding along the borders of the Forbidden Forest though it felt like weeks until, finally, the tall keep of N.I.C.O rose up from the elevated fields and came into view. As soon as Chad saw the jagged skyline of the high rise towers he kicked Mackenzie into action and flew ahead toward the small kingdom.

Upon closer inspection the towers were all that could be seen, large deep purple, stone towers that glittered in the sun casting sparkles onto the marble ground covering the city within the fort. Outside the main fortress there were a few smaller buildings built in rows made of wood, painted in horizontal black and green stripes. Billowing in the wind on the highest tower was a large purple flag, the design of which was hard to see but appeared to be some form of bird or beast.

Tawni had become quiet as we grew closer, apparently glad to be finally getting somewhere warm and indoors. Chad waited for us by the boundaries of the settlement and smiled as I came to stand beside him. He led on into the settlement and finally through the archway of the fort. There was no gate, just a huge, hollow arch allowing anyone to pass. I stared upward as we rode through, admiring the intricate gold stars hanging from the curved ceiling. Against the deep purple stone it gave the appearance of night. As I continued to admire the decorations a low rumbling rose up from the ground, I turned behind me to face Tawni's carriage only to see Tawni staring, doe eyed, at something ahead. A piercing scream echoed throughout the arch way, followed by hundreds of more screams all calling the same thing.

"PRINCE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

A wave of screaming girls surged upon Chad and Mackenzie, surrounding him in a horde of chaos and oestrogen. It was a terrifying sight to behold. The girls all moved as one great mass but each girl was making her own erratic patterns and flung themselves over each other, every single one of them fighting to be near their idol. There was hair pulling, scratching, one girl had even managed to mount another girls shoulders and was slowly crawling on top of the crowd like some possessed beast. On the other side, one girl and her mother were flinging people away like they were but specks of dirt on their perfectly pristine outfits, making a clear path for them; but leaving behind them a wreckage of P.C.D.C fans. Girls were heaving backwards and forwards, some being crushed by the crowd and most doing the crushing. It was utter pandemonium. At the centre of all the monstrosity was Chad. He looked... blissful, as he turned Mackenzie around in circles smiling and waving at the girls whilst somehow keeping them from climbing up to him. In the middle of the tempest there was the one ship that survived.

Tawni and I held back, not wanting to be dragged into the torrent of madness as it oozed from the mob. Chad turned and smiled at us, oh, how I wanted to rip that smug grin from his perfect face and surgically remove that glint in his eye for good! I turned away in a huff, trotting to Tawni's carriage where she hung out of the window, mouth agape.

"I don't understand what they see in him! He's just an arrogant, egotistical, snobbish, vain, deranged, moronic, witless, ludicrous..."  
"Yeah, yeah. We get it, you hate him Sonny."  
"...vile excuse for a human being..."  
"I don't see why _he _gets all the attention! I mean I'm prettier than him! Aren't I, Sonny?"  
"...putrid..."  
"I mean come on! I'm a Queen! He's just some pathetic Prince with a motto! Right, Sonny?"  
"...senseless..."  
"I'm so much prettier than him! I should have that..."  
"...dim..."  
"... not that I want a mob of fan girls..."  
"...fickle..."  
"... more like a mob of fan _men_! He gets it all and he's just so... "  
"...vacuous..."  
"...ugly..."  
"...eccentric..."  
"... appalling..."  
"...pea-brained..."  
"...grotesque..."  
"...JERK!" We both chorused at the end, sending us both into hysterical fits of laughter which caused Chad to turn and look at us with the most confused face in the history of dorky confused faces. Thus making us laugh harder, causing Tawni to fall from her seat and double over on the carriage floor.

We were both wiping tears from our eyes, swapping glances and still giggling when we realised the riot had settled to more of an assembly of people Rather than a frantic mass. The girls who had previously been fighting were now exchanging glances and the girl who had climbed upon the shoulders of others was now staring down at the ground, her face flushed. Chad had noticed the lack of attention and immediately turned round to face whatever had stopped the seemingly unstoppable force. Tawni and I had managed to stop laughing and were now staring curiously to whatever lay before Chad.

Chad dismounted Mackenzie with a stealthy grace only he could pull off. I found myself staring as he jumped down from his steed which caused the muscles visible in his arms to tense as he lifted himself and then as ran his long fingers through his sandy hair. A dark hand reached out to shake Chad's and then the two began to talk, Chad grinning all the way through. I was entranced, until Tawni snapped her fingers in my face and giggled at me. The stranger seemed to hear her giggle as he poked his head out from behind Chad and caught sight of us two. The man mumbled something to Chad and pointed from us to him, then smiled broadly and rubbed his hands together eagerly. The two men turned to us, beginning to move towards us. I turned to Tawni, who was staring slack-jawed at the man beside Chad, her eyes glazed over and her head resting upon her hand. I grinned wickedly and snapped my fingers close to her face. She jumped out of her daze only to glare up at me and then straighten her hair just as they approached. I laughed silently to myself smiling with satisfaction.

"Sonny, Tawni" Chad said to each of us in turn. "this is..."  
" Nico Brandon Mychal Harris the third." He moved towards Tawni and kissed her hand. "But you can call me Nico." He finished with a wink, only politely smiling and bowing his head towards me. "I do apologise for the fuss here but, you know how it is, good looking guys like us, gotta' get used to the attention from the ladies, you know what I mean." He punctuated with a fist bump with Chad and did some form of strange leg motion before turning to his 'ladies'. "Now, now ladies there is enough King Nico to go around so form an orderly queue and The Nicomister will see to each and every one of you. A'ight." The area was clear in 10 seconds flat. Nico looked down at the floor before picking himself right back up and offering to show us his 'crib'.

Castle Nico was hardly what one would expect of a 15th century medieval keep. Granted, it was loud, conspicuous, obnoxious, large and outright gaudy, but it was bright. Like the unusual owner and the city outside, it was... different.

Inside the grandiose entrance hall, there was a particularly grand statue of Nico and a rather childlike plump fellow exchanging some form of foreign hand gesture in which both parties fist touched, in a more gentle way than one would expect fists to touch. The statue was made out of no precious stone or metal but of clear glass. In the statue there was liquid with bubbles forming towards the top of the statue. Moving through the liquid in strange shapes, twisted in all angles, floating in gentle patterns was a thick, purple substance. What was most unusual was that beneath the statue was a small fire lighting the whole thing. Nico called it a "Magma Lamp".

He eventually led us into a parlour room... well, what we assumed to be a parlour room anyway. As Tawni and Chad were offered comfortable seats and drinks I held back to admire the room from a distance. A rich orange blanketed the walls in huge, sweeping sashes that almost matched the colour of my dress making me blend in with the background. The ceiling was midnight in colour and similar stars as those in the archway of the city walls, hung from the embellishments. The furniture was made from deep woods often painted dark with hints of green flecked in the paint and was sleek, all smooth lines and sharp corners. Sheathing the hard wooden floors was a thick shag pile rug which took up most of the space. In the centre there stood two long sofas and a huge leather arm chair in which Nico lounged, his left leg sprawled over the right arm as he sipped from a large glass. The whole jumbled mess of colour and furniture should not have worked; yet it did. The whole room seemed to scream Nico. The room itself was Nico incarnate, the loud colours, the statement furniture and the confidence the room had knowing it worked together, although I had not known him long, I knew it was all his.

The three had already begun chatting, obviously having status meant they had at least one thing in common. I only caught titbits of their talks but mostly it seemed to be polite conversation only spoken to fill a cavernous void of silence left in the wake of the knowledge that beside a title they really had nothing in common at all. Mostly they talked about the welfare of their kingdoms and how each of them was, occasionally commenting on the weather. I found the whole thing vapid and ineffectual. Not one of them was going to find anything of worth in the topic.

None of them had seemed to notice I was even still in the room. I guess Tawni did have a motive for putting me in orange. I took the opportunity to slip from the room, grinning to myself the whole while. I knew I shouldn't run off on my own, especially after last time, but it was just too tempting.

I found myself wandering through miles of corridors and odd paintings and self portraits. I became drawn to one door, some form of study that beckoned me in. Softly closing the door behind me, I turned to face more odd furniture and one pathetic looking collection of books on a small, lopsided bookshelf. Famous titles such as Dante, Greek tragedies and comedies. I ran my fingers across the new spines; obviously most on this shelf had not been touched. The shelf below however was filled with worn books, obviously read repeatedly and often. I picked out one, alarmed at the title, _**How to Attract Women**__, _I placed the book back hastily. However curiosity got the better of me and I read other titles. _**How to Attract Women Volume II: The Pretty Ones**__,__**Don't be alarmed if women aren't interested, you're probably just ugly**__, _or _**Do**__**you have a face only a mother could love?**_And finally, _**Women are not from Venus but in fact some other far away planet in another Universe of which the existence was specifically designed to confuse men and where women are taught dangerous things which always insist men are wrong, but they'll let you parade around proudly for the time being as not to damage your ego. **_Obviously King Nico had women troubles.

As I cautiously read more titles of his colourful collection, I felt as if there were eyes upon my back, as though someone was keeping a close eye on me. The feeling filled me with dread and sent a small shiver rocketing up my spine. I frantically rammed the book I was holding back into the bookshelf and barrelled out of the room.

The corridor stretched out before me long, narrow and garishly painted as were most rooms. Nico had style; but it was definitely his own. No matter where I went throughout the castle I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watch by some impalpable being. I felt as though eyes were burning into my back as I walked onwards through endless corridors and halls; fear sending me flying. I could not shake it. Shivers raced down my spine and I suddenly found myself at the door of the room Nico had brought us to.

The door creaked softly as I stepped through the small space. Nico, Tawni and Chad were still in deep conversation and did not notice me even as I sat on one of the plush sofas. They carried on in their political discussions until, finally, Tawni flicked her hair and Nico made some cheesy comment. That was it, both of them, gone in an instant, escaped to their own world. Chad, sensing he was unwelcome in the flirt-fest, came and lounged beside me. I sat stiffly beside him, picking at imaginary specks of dust from my dress. I could see him, from the corner of my eye, occasionally throwing glances my way before finding something much more interesting in the rug which held his attention for all of ten seconds before he repeated the whole thing.

I took the opportunity to observe Nico and fully get a look at him. He was tall and slender with skinny arms and legs though they did appear to contain some traces of muscle. His skin was dark and smooth and his hair was as black as ebony and had the appearance of being shaved. Though he was completely bonkers his attire was almost, dare I say it; sane. He wore deep blue leggings with leather boots combined with a pale yellow poet shirt and a leather belt around his middle that held some strange invention. Yes, I may have used the wrong word to describe his outfit but it was somewhat _sane_ compared to the castle. I watched as he conversed with Tawni, he seemed over confident and bold in his speaking yet he looked kind of nervous. He often made strange gestures; a pull of his shirt, some strange arm and leg flailing and his finger and thumb flicked out on either hand pointed towards Tawni, who very much seemed to enjoy the attention. I really couldn't make sense of him, though he was endearing to see.

Chad was sat silently, which was unusual for him. He was just staring at empty air.

"Chad?" He turned to face me and was just about to open his mouth when a resounding slap filled the room shortly followed by a Tawni growl and her feet stomping on the hard floor as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Our gazes followed her out the room then slowly turned onto Nico who suddenly flung his arms into the air and shouted  
"Come on baby! I didn't mean it like that! It was just and expression! Tawni!" his voice faded as he ran out the room after her. The last thing we heard was "Tawni, put the lamp down..." followed by a scream and a rumble of what sounded like Nico and a lamp falling down a rather large flight of stairs. "I'll call you..."

**A/N: As always, you know what to do! Read and Review! Helpful critisism welcomed :) Thanks again. **


	14. Lost In Love

**A/N:** _I know I know. It's been such an awful long time since I uploaded and I do have excuses but I'm not going to waste your time babling, my updates will be slow due to A-levels but I swear to you all I haven't forgotten you, even if you've forgotten me. I think you all may like this chapter... Spoilers! Enjoy. _

* * *

The castle at N.I.C.O had entered a "quiet" period. Tawni remained locked up in her room, though quiet is not a word to describe the throwing of heavy objects and screaming, luckily Puddy-two-shoes had been left in the safety of the carriage all the way at the other end of the city. Nico had taken to moping around whimpering to himself then disappearing for hours at a time before scaring someone by suddenly appearing in a darkened corner; moaning. All the fan girls had mysteriously stopped gathering outside the castle and had gone back to their daily lives (though that happened when Nico started wondering the grounds alone [?]). The magma lamp in the hall had been turned off and remained still, the joyful face of the plump boy now transparent and cold.

Over the first few days, things felt off and I had a few more encounters, the feeling of eyes on my back, misplaced objects after seconds of placing them down and an ever present shadow that had no place being there.

After a while of absence, Chad started to follow me around. He didn't make noise, he didn't speak, he just watched. No matter what I did, whether I was reading Nico's "colourful" range of books or simply eating supper. The only time I gained any peace was when I was in my room but whenever I came out he was there...waiting. Wherever I was he so happened to be, "coincidentally", there. It soon became creepy.

It was a Tuesday afternoon in N.I.C.O, when Nico himself had disappeared and Tawni was still locked away in her room, that I decided enough was enough. The castle had been in its "quiet" period for over a week now and Chad was still following me around. I headed out into the gardens behind the castle and down towards the far reaches where it had been rumoured I may find peace there. I could hear Chad trailing behind me making a mess of himself amongst the bramble lining the overgrown pathway. The trees seemed to tug at him and no matter how quiet he tried to be he couldn't help yelping when a thorn caught at his shirt. I suppressed a snicker at the sound of his girlish screams and carried on though the autumn wood.

I came to the opening at the edge of the densely packed trees to be faced with a huge oak gate set into heavy stone walling. Hesitantly I pressed my palm against the smooth, weathered wood, hearing Chad gaining ever closer, and pushed lightly. There was a soft click as the gate buckled under the light pressure revealing a large garden that had obviously been left unattended for quite some time. The yellowed grass was tall and wiry, leaves were scattered everywhere, catching themselves amongst the weeds. The border flowers had all withered and died leaving brittle skeletons protruding from the earth. Cracked paving stones created a pathway that opened up in to a circular dais. In the centre there was a fountain whose water had dried up long ago and now only ivy clung to the splintering paint, suffocating the spout. Beyond this subtle air of decay there was a large hedge creating a backdrop of twisted branches and thorns. There appeared to be an opening though not easily spotted as the gap had started to grow back in on itself, though severely halted by the fact the plant was dying. The hedge was thick and seemed to have no end. I flicked over to the fracture in the thicket. It was not a hedged wall at all but instead appeared to be a maze that weaved for miles and miles, swallowing the landscape. I lingered by the entrance undecided on whether to go in or not. The latch on the gate clicked. I bolted forward without thinking and turned left into the unknown. I heard the gate slam shut and Chad shout me but it didn't stop me from running. I didn't know why but I pushed myself as fast as I could, taking corners without any consideration to where I was going or how far in I was. Eventually Chad's calling ceased, either he had stopped shouting or I had gone so far into the endless labyrinth that I could no longer hear him.

I stopped running, to catch my breath. I paused. There was a tangible silence that didn't quite hang right in the air. Chad's screams had long been absent from the misty gardens but there was a sense that someone still lingered in the shadows. All I could see was an endless corridor with twists and turns that led goodness-knows-where and behind me a great lurking shadow in the corner. I set off walking this time, trying to think before I turned, seeing if I could turn back on myself without going back the way I had come. Veering right I came to a dead end. I slowly backed up and started on the footpath. There was a loud rustle of leaves and a snapping of branches from the empty dead end. Gasping loudly I quickened my pace, bracing my hands against the rough branches to push myself along. I dared not glance backwards. Heavy footsteps broke the ground, the pace remaining steady and sinister. I dug my hands further into the briar to increase my speed. I winced, taking a sharp intake of breath and grasped my hand to my chest. Not taking time to check my palm I carried on hurtling further and further towards the centre, though never managing to reach it.

The sky had begun to darken by then and black clouds smothered the sky. The air turned colder as darkness approached. I didn't know how long I had been running when I collided with the sharp branches of another dead end. This time there was no escape I could hear the footsteps so near to me that I panicked. Letting out a throat-ripping scream, I sank to the ground and curled into a ball, fisting my hands over my ears and squeezing my eyes shut tight. A warm thick liquid oozed from the deep gash in my palm and trickled on to the damp undergrowth. I tried to block out the all consuming fear that pooled within me and hummed the lullaby my mother used to sing to me to make the nightmares go away.

Rocking back and forth I hummed maniacally. I could sense him getting so close that I could hear him breathe, that I could reach out and touch him. The sky had already darkened so that the shadows were all one and whether my eyes were closed or not, I wouldn't have been able to see a thing. I felt the earth around me stir.

Then... nothing. I waited for him to startle me by suddenly grabbing me. A moment passed. And then...another. Nothing. Nothing at all. I ceased humming and slowly opened my eyes. There was nothing there. I couldn't help it but I stayed tense. Afraid he may pounce from behind the thicket. Minutes passed, then hours but nothing happened and my body started to ache and become numb. In the time that I had waited the skies had opened up and a heavy down pour of rain fell upon the garden. I was soaked to the bone, a chill settled over me. I shivered violently and my body fell limp. I laid there on the cold ground not caring about anything anymore. I choked on a sob and then without warning tears streamed down my face and my chest was heaving, trying to keep me breathing whilst dealing with my gasping sobs. I rolled on my side and curled up in a little ball as I broke down.

I was in the middle of an unknown garden in a strange kingdom, far from home, lost in the centre of a labyrinth, in the pouring rain, in the darkness; all alone.

Instead of finding peace; I had found terror.

I cried and cried and cried until I could no longer tell if they were tears or rain anymore. My eyes felt so heavy and my body, weighted to the ground. I must have laid there for hours until I fell into the abyss.

My dreams were chaotic, filled with moving shadows and a light I could never reach though it was only ever a fingertip away. I was constantly running but never getting anywhere and there was something whispering my name. Louder and louder. "Sonny. Sonny. Sonny."

It felt like the whole world was rocking gently as my name grew louder and more frantic. I was suddenly lifted and the churning feeling it caused startled me awake. A pair of frightened blue eyes stared desperately into my own. Before I even had time to think I had been gathered up in to a pair of strong arms and engulfed in a frantic embrace. Chad. The warmth hit me like an unstoppable wave and I shuddered uncontrollably. I hadn't realised how cold I had been until now. I clung to him trying to steal as much as possible. He held me at arm's length.  
"Sonny, you're ice cold! Here." He unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around me, clasping it shut and bundling me in his arms. Chad was considerably taller than me ergo his cloak was also considerably larger so I could be completely and totally consumed by it. Chad rested his palm against my cheek and gently caressed my cheekbone with his thumb. The rain was still pouring, only lightly now, but Chad had realised before even I that I was still leaking bitter salty tears.

He did not ask questions nor did he search for answers in my face, he simply placed his hands firmly around my waist and legs and lifted me swiftly. Seeming to have a sense of direction, he kept his trained gaze forward only concentrating on where he was going and getting there quickly, his pace even and steady. He manoeuvred expertly through the maze minding the sharp branches did not tug at us or tangle in my loose hair.

Silently I stared at him. Taking in all of him, his smooth skin, his perfectly chiselled features, the small creases near his mouth that crinkled when he smiled, his delicate, soft, sandy blonde hair that was cut short and drenched sticking to him and dripping down his face, his blue eyes sharp and focused. My eyes travelled lower to his chest. Although he appeared skinny and weak,when his chest rose and fell as he breathed slowly, the muscles there tightened showing them strong and defined. His arms were covered in thick bands of muscle that I could feel as he held me close. He was clearly very strong. As a Prince he had probably had good training in the art of battle, demonstrated in his earlier conquest of James. Looking at him I realised, he wasn't just some pampered Prince with a huge ego.

He is a man.

A deep blush swelled across my cheeks, luckily Chad didn't notice. His gaze was unfaltering. Even if he had noticed he would have probably mistaken it from the cold or my tears which had subsided for now.

Thinking over it I realised somewhere deep inside me that something was tugging at a deep and buried thing. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt it and it made me reel with a dizziness that was nothing to do with my feverishness. Closing my eyes and breathing deeply I rested my head in the crook of Chad's neck trying to dispel the light-headedness, though the finding the warmth there extremely comforting.

Without having even realised, we had emerged from the maze and Chad was now fumbling with the latch on the heavy gate. With a simple flick of his wrist the lock clicked and the gate peeled away from its frame at an agonisingly slow pace, Chad gave it a sharp kick sending it reeling into the wall with a loud bang before pivoting back on itself and slamming shut just as we had passed through.

The journey was over before I knew it, he had masterfully stomped through the knee length meadow, trailing the path to the castle, the walk up to the castle had taken seconds and before I knew it I was swaddled in a blanket, Chad's cloak tossed aside, in the receiving room with a cup of hot chocolate being thrust at me. A rare delicacy, so expensive that I savoured and marvelled at each and every deep gulp of the thick warming liquid. Chad had done it all and now sat across from me still and unmoving, staring. His gaze made me feel uncomfortable, almost naked.

I finished the drink and gently placed the cup on the table between us with a small clack. The expression "silence is deafening" is one I had never understood until now. It was almost tangible, a thick miasma suspended between us.

"I think I had better..." I started, worming my way out of the blanket trying to stand.  
"Sit back down." His voice was clipped and filled with something I could not perceive. Anger or sadness? I did as he had said and settled back down, the blanket spilling around me leaving me uncovered. The silence resumed. He continued to just stare unwavering. I stared back. I noticed he was still completely drenched. His wet hair that had been stuck to his faced was now pushed back from Chad running his fingers through it many times over as he fussed around, tousled in a way that it highlighted his features. My gaze wandered. His white shirt was now clinging to every taught muscle on his torso, leaving little to the imagination. His black riding trousers stuck to his lean legs emphasising the shape of them. I blushed again. I was then very conscious of my own appearance. I had only been wearing a simple thin dress as the weather was unusually warm in N.I.C.O. I could feel it sticking to me like a second layer of skin; I could only imagine what Chad was seeing. I felt exposed and even more vulnerable than before. My blush deepened and I swiftly grasped at the thick heavy blanket, covering myself up in its entirety.

Chad's expression did not change. As I clutched at the material a sharp burning pain seared along my left palm, I winced loudly cradling the hand to my chest. I recalled doing the same thing in the maze. I remembered catching it on one of the branches. Chad had noticed and his empty expression turned to one of concern, he rose from the large sofa and came to inspect my hand.

"Sonny, what is wrong? Is your hand hurt?" I nodded, a glaze of tears across my eyes. "Let me look." He placed his palm out and pulled my arm so he could look. Gently he cupped my fingers with his own and pulled them back to get a good view of the cut.

It was deep, very deep. Crusted blood and mud caked the sides of the gash that had pieces of branch stuck in it. His eyes were fixed on it, his face betraying no emotion whereas my face was a mask of horror. The sight of it made me reel and I had to close my eyes to stop the sickness from coming up. Pain flared up again as he turned my hand towards him. I bit my lip and shuddered. He worded a quick apology and excused himself in a mumbled torrent.

I took back my hand, clutching it tightly to myself and burying it under the blanket. Not quite sure where Chad had gone or if he was even coming back, I pressed myself further back into the sofa. Exhaustion forced my eyelids closed and my head lolled against the cushions.

What felt like moments later, which in fact turned out to be an hour later, a warmth pressed against my shoulder and a soft voice whispered my name against my ear.

"Chad?" My response came out mumbled and slurred, my voice thick with sleep.  
"Yes, it's me Sonny. I brought some things to clean your hand with. Now come on get up." He pressed his hand to the back of my neck and lifted my head. My eyes opened to see him kneeling in front of me. Something tugged inside me again. I brushed it aside and buried the feeling deep within as I adjusted my position with one hand to sit upright facing him. "Give me your hand Sonny." I shook my head. "Come on Sonny. I just want to clean it and fix it up for you." I shook my head again. I knew it was childish but it would hurt if he touched it. "Sonny," his voice was measured, calm but his tone hinted his impatience. "give me your hand; please." I looked at his hand that was held out and then to the box on the table containing medicinal herbs, cloth and bandages. I fumbled around in the blanket trying to free my hand. His face perked as he saw that I was giving in. I placed my hand palm up in his. He smiled at me then calmly said "The _other_ hand, Sonny." I pouted and pulled back my hand into the depths of the blanket and stubbornly shook my head. "Stop being stubborn and give me your hand Sonny." The calm had drained from his voice leaving behind raw impatience. I made to shake my head but before I could even muster up the thought he had dived into the blanket and pulled out my injured hand. A cry escaped my mouth and tears sprung to my eyes. The rough movement had jolted my hand causing it to pull at the gash. As Chad held it, he apologised quickly "I did tell you Sonny. I'm sorry if it hurt you." I could feel something hot and sticky filling and oozing from my clenched palm. Chad looked guilty as he pulled back my fingers carefully, blood dripped from my hand and landed on Chad's trousers. Unfazed by his covering of blood he apologised profusely again, seeing the blood and agony on my face. Obviously when he pulled my hand the jolt had caught the wood still inside it and opened the wound again.

Chad pushed the table aside slightly and positioned himself directly kneeling in front of me. He then reached into the box and pulled out a cloth which he pressed against the gash making me wince again. Once he had stemmed the flow of blood he sighed deeply and placed the cloth on his lap. Just then the door opened and a servant came in holding a basin of hot water, steam visible above the edges. Chad thanked her as she placed it on the hard wooden floor beside her. Underneath the basin was another basin. She separated the two and placed them side by side before leaving. Chad then placed the bloodied cloth in the empty basin and reached for the box, pulling out a pair of tweezers.

My eyes widened as I realised what they were for. I struggled and tried to pull my hand back but Chad had been one step ahead and had already tightened his firm grip on my wrist. It only caused me more pain so I ceased. He smirked at my defeat. "It won't hurt much. I promise I'll be gentle; I just need to get these out and clean it so it doesn't become infected." He gave me a reassuring squeeze before delving into the wound to retrieve the twigs lodged deeply within. He managed to get hold of one rather easily and pulled it out smoothly with very little pain. This happened with the next two pieces. However the fourth and final piece was embedded much deeper. He tried to pull it out slowly but it caught and caused my voice to cry out in a broken shriek. Blood pooled a little as he tried again. Whimpering slightly I sucked in a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain as he tried again. I could feel it twinge and pull deep in the cut, feeling sick I blocked it all out by humming. I felt myself pale further as he pulled again. "I'm sorry Sonny," he spoke rushed as he grabbed the cloth trying to wipe away the excess blood so he could see. "It's just... really... stuck!" on the last word, he twisted and the branch fragment came free. I shuddered a huge sigh of relief escaping from my lip. Chad smiled as the satisfying clank of the piece hitting the pot filled the room.

He then immediately set to dipping cloth in the warm water and cleaning the cut. "Sonny, what were you doing in there?"  
"Hmm? Oh in the maze? I guess I was just trying to find some peace, Tawni's been screeching and banging all week, Nico's been in a depression that rivals today's weather and you've been like a second shadow. I needed to get out of it all." He chuckled at the comment about Nico but soon found himself choking on it when I mentioned his own antics.  
"You've been tense and jumpy all week. Don't think I haven't noticed. Something is bothering you beyond the mental decline of our host and the tantrum fits of the pampered princess upstairs."  
"You're one to talk about being a pampered princess."  
"I'd like to see Tawni do what I've done today." He cocked his eyebrow at me and I couldn't help admit defeat as he expertly applied a healing salve to the cut as he cleaned it. "But honestly Sonny, I have better thing to do than be a 'second shadow'. You have not been the perky peasant I know you as." I couldn't help being a little offended but I brushed the offhanded comment aside.  
"I don't know strange things have been happening around here. Things I can't explain. Besides Nico himself." He didn't smile but stopped and look at me straight, as if to say _stop hiding and tell me. _"You won't believe me." I thought back to the incident in Tawni Town but shoved it aside, they were only pranks.  
"Try me." I don't know what it was but something clicked and I wanted to tell him everything, pour out my heart and soul to him.  
"Just strange things that I'm not sure are even real. I felt it the first time back in Tawni Town when we were in the library. Before you appeared it felt like there was something... wrong with the place, like nothing was real and someone was watching me. Then afterwards I told you both about the weird butler, you remember... Phobus? But then when we got here, strange coincidence, I don't know but I was in the library looking at Nico's... interesting... collection of books when it felt as though I wasn't alone, someone was there with me, I thought I saw something move but there was nothing. Then ever since even stranger things have happened, for example I'll place a book on the table, take my eyes off it for not even a second and look back and it has been moved to some inconvenient place that I can't reach. Don't laugh! Ouch!" I winced as he applied some strange liquid to the cut and then pressed a warm cloth to. "There's been other things, like the feeling that I am never alone there is someone watching me, and there is this shadow that isn't attached to anyone at all and it just comes and goes, even when the light is in the wrong direction or there is no light at all. Then the other night, I was soundly asleep dreaming of home when something touched me. Something cold. It grabbed hold of my wrist. I shrugged it off as nothing, but then it caressed my face it's touch was like ice. It scares me Chad. I'm so scared. I can't sleep. And then today in the maze!"  
"It was there with you?"  
"Yes. It followed me but it couldn't possibly be a person because it came from a dead end, a dead end I had but moments ago been stood in. It chased me until I couldn't run any longer and I waited for it to come for me... but... it didn't. And then you found me. I don't think I've ever been so pleased to see you!"  
"What are you talking about? You're always pleased to see the one, the only Prince Chad Dylan Cooper!" he but on a booming voice and acted like one of the town criers. He succeeded in making me laugh, whether that was his goal or not. "Seriously and you wonder _why _I was following you?" He finished bandaging my hand and came to sit beside me on the sofa. He placed his arm around the back of me. " Has anything happened to you when I'm around?"  
"Well... no but..."  
"Well then, you've got nothing to fear Sonny. I'll keep you safe. I promise." His arm tightened protectively around me and his voice sounded so soothing and sincere I couldn't help but believe him.  
"Pinky promise?" I thrust out my 'good' pinky. He chuckled but nonetheless wrapped his little finger around mine and said  
"Pinky promise." I smiled and released his finger. He looked smug with himself but so strong. My eyes felt heavy again. My head found its way to Chad's shoulder and I nestled myself there closing my eyes contentedly. I felt him stiffen, but he soon relaxed and soothingly rubbed my arm.  
"I can't shake the feeling that I've felt the same presence before, that it's all linked."  
"It will all be fine, I pinky promised didn't I?" I giggled at this.

We grew quiet for a moment. I brought both my hands up to my chest when I felt the rough material of the bandage and remembered. I opened my eyes to take a look at Chad's handiwork. It was clean and well wrapped, I couldn't tell where it started or where it finished but it stayed tight and secure. The bonus was the throbbing pain had stopped as well. Half asleep I whispered "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything..." the world faded slowly in to darkness the last thing I remembered was Chad's arm around me and him whispering something into my ear. What is was I don't think I'll ever know.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Told you that you might like it, well I hope you did! I still have yet to reveal the Winner of the N.I.C.O suggestions I have one in mind but if you do have anything N.I.C.O could stand for, please send them to me! Hope you've had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! Now you've read... pretty pretty please review. It makes me write quicker ;) _


End file.
